Otra Oportunidad (Stony)
by Yeta
Summary: Anthony E. Stark, luego de pasar por una de sus peores borracheras de su vida después de los sucesos de la guerra civil se ve despertando en un lugar desconocido e incomunicado completamente, pero eso no era todo. Las cosas solo podían empeorar más a sus ojos al darse cuenta que ni siquiera se encontraba en su universo… que se encontraba en una realidad distinta en muchos sentidos.
1. Prólogo

Este fic es producto del final de C.W. ¿A quién no se le rompió el corazón la última escena de Tony? (sin hacer mucho spoiler) solo, solito con esa carta y celular… D,:

¡Quise gritar: Steve hijo de…! Pero no lo hice, principalmente porque quedaría como loca y segundo porque amo el "Stony" y aunque yo estuve del lado del Capitán América lo sentí mucho por Iron Man… se me hará un poco complicado verlos de la misma forma después de esta peli, hay que esperar las siguientes para una reconciliación XD jaja (Seamos positiv s)

Pero volviendo al fanfic, este si es un Stony… con rose de pareja del Tony del MCU con Steve de otra tierra/universo (inventada, gracias a la imaginación mía producto de muchas películas y cuentos que leo con los chicos porque soy niñera y los pequeños idealizan muchas cosas increíbles jaja)

Derechos: Ninguno XD Los personajes que utilizo le pertenecen a Marvel y esta es la idea más loca que se me ocurrió hasta ahora para hacer un fic jaja

Pareja principal: Stony (Steven G. Rogers y Anthony E. Stark)

AU: Universo alterno donde no existen Los Vengadores, pero si sus personajes. Inspirado en muchas películas de fantasía…

¡ADVERTENCIA!

Muchos personajes no tienen la personalidad como la que conocen en las películas o comic. Me permití jugar un poco al escribir XD Quedan advertidos… ;)

Espero que les guste este fic y que lo apoyen recomendando si quieren o comentando, aunque solo con leer me alegran XD jaja

***Prólogo***

Era increíble la rapidez con lo que todo se fue al carajo… y Tony se encontraba bebiendo en aquel lugar donde hace semanas los vengadores se reunían, los cuales en su mayoría ahora se encontraban siendo prófugos de la justicia.

El General Ross había intentado comunicarse de mil maneras para que él lo ayudara a encontrar a sus ex compañeros fugados con la ayuda del Cap, lo ignoró.

 _Somos una familia_ pensó riendo amargamente, viendo el celular que Steve le mandó para que se comunicara cuando lo necesitara.

El Capitán en su intento de defender a su querido amigo por un momento lo hizo creer que quería matarlo, no era como si él tampoco hubiera perdido el control, pero su objetivo era el asesino de sus padres… por muy colérico de ira que estuviera no quería matar a Steve, Barnes era otra historia.

Entendía que había sido utilizado por HYDRA, que técnicamente no había sido su culpa el asesinar a sus padres, pero eso no significaba que la ira fuera a desaparecer así como así y él lo defendió, le ocultó la verdad y hasta dejó el escudo para seguir su romance con su amigo Bucky…

Su amistad no valía nada en cuanto ese zombi apareció…

La ruptura del equipo era dolorosa y su separación con Pepper también, porque a pesar de que hace tiempo que las cosas entre ellos no estaban bien y se habían vuelto más amigos que pareja durante los últimos años, ella era un pilar en su vida… al igual que Steve.

Ahora no tenía a ninguno y ni quería ponerse a analizar cuál de esos dos le dolía más el no tener.

Cuando el Arc Reactor de su traje fue destruido con ese escudo supo que jamás seria elegido por Steve antes que nada ni nadie y tal vez eso era lo que más le atormentaba, más que su maldita soledad o la ruptura de los vengadores.

Sin darse cuenta le había entregado un lugar en su vida al Capitán.

─Estúpido…─ dijo arrastrando las palabras e intentando ponerse de pie sin éxito.

Estar deprimido luego de su enfrentamiento con Steve era decir poco, estaba destrozado. Frotó sus manos contra su rostro con rabia al darse cuenta que unas lagrimas traicioneras caían de sus ojos.

Quería desaparecer y olvidar todo. Con un poco de inestabilidad y problemas para estar de pie caminó lento. Sin darse cuenta antes de alejarse alcanzó el celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo y sujetándose de las paredes hacia el baño más cercano, pero lo más lejos que llegó fueron unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

Se rió al ver su reflejo en uno de los espejos de la pared, era extraño, no recordaba que hubiera uno en ese lugar y al ver su reflejo no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño sin dejar de reir amargamente. Se veía al igual que se sentía, como una mierda.

El Cap había hecho un buen trabajo con su cara, esas contusiones y moretones no se terminaban de ir más.

" _Es mi amigo"_

Había dicho como justificativo para mandar todo al diablo. Tony cerró los ojos fuertemente, seguramente la parejita se encontraba escondidos y riendo juntos…

Tomando impulso se abalanzó contra ese espejo que le daba una imagen de él patética y que le hacía verse a sí mismo derrotado no solo en batalla sino que en espíritu.

El enfrentamiento, el maldito video del asesinato de sus padres, sus compañeros en las celdas, las palabras de Clint y otra vez el enfrentamiento final contra el Capitán se repetía en su mente antes que todo se volviera negro ante sus ojos.

Había bebido como hace tiempo no lo hacía, a lo bestia y al despertar en medio de un bosque, sin poder comunicarse con Viernes y comprobando luego que el maldito celular que le había dado Rogers junto con aquella carta tampoco funcionaba… estaba a punto de maldecir a la nada por su mala suerte, cuando escuchó pisadas acercándose de forma rápida alertándolo.

Su dolor de cabeza y cualquier síntoma de resaca se esfumaron al ver que era lo que se acercaba tan deprisa.

Casi sintió como su alma se escapó de su cuerpo al ver a una bestia de casi dos metros correr hacia donde se encontraba y él sin su traje. Su cabeza era como la de un toro y su cuerpo musculoso, peludo… y si no se equivocaba esa cosa era un Minotauro.

─¡Agáchate!─ escuchó detrás de él la voz de mando que utilizaba el Capitán América en las misiones y al hacerlo vio como la bestia caía sin vida al suelo producto de un balazo en la cabeza ─No deberías estar solo en este bosque.

─¿Dónde estoy?─ preguntó molesto al girarse y encarar por fin a Steve, aunque frunció el ceño al ver su vestimenta. ─ ¿Por qué estás vestido así Steve?

Tony totalmente desorientado y todavía impresionado por lo que acababa de pasar observó al Capitán. Este vestía un estilo de ropa tal vez medieval de cierta forma si no se equivocaba con aquella ropa de cuero y lino marrón oscuro, un tanto gastada junto con ese cinturón que dejaba ver una gran colección de cuchillos y ni hablar de esa arma que parecía una escopeta, una echa de manera casera por la apariencia.

Hasta su cabello que a pesar de ser corto parecía distinto, desordenado y… punk.

El rubio por su parte lo observó con una ceja levantada por un momento y colocando sobre su hombro su arma caminó hacia la bestia que acababa de matar.

─No se cómo sabes mi nombre, pero yo no te conozco─ dijo sin darle importancia al desconocido y sacando un gancho de su bolso para enganchar una de las piernas del Minotauro y llevarlo a la ciudad para que le pagaran y poder irse de una buena vez a su casa. Ya se había tardado más de cinco días de lo previsto.

─¿Esto es una jodida broma?─ dijo Tony viendo como Steve lo ignoraba y arrastraba a esa bestia como una bolsa de papas mientras se alejaba del bosque, una bolsa de papas que esparcía sesos y sangre ─¡Steve, maldita sea no me dejes aquí!


	2. Capítulo 1

─Deja de seguirme─ escuchó nuevamente del que ahora no estaba muy seguro de si era realmente el Steve que conocía. Pero se negaba a creer que no lo era, todavía tenía la esperanza de estar ebrio y dormido en alguna parte de la torre.

Hace no más de una hora había presenciado como el Capitán América le volaba la cabeza a una bestia y la arrastraba como una bolsa de papas, ignorándolo hasta llegar a una especie de villa o pueblito muy campestre en el cual fue recibido por un grupo de personas que exclamaban asombrados al verlo llegar.

Tony se quedó a la distancia para ver como un hombre gordinflón hablaba en voz alta para que todos los presentes escucharan, sobre que por fin podrían dormir tranquilos ya que el cazador había matado a la bestia que los atormentaba por meses. Hubo aplausos, agradecimientos colectivos de todos y una bolsa de lo que parecía la recompensa para Steve por su hazaña.

Cuando lo vio alejarse de todo el tumulto de gente que se reunía alrededor de la bestia, para sabrá Dios qué hacer después, se fue de inmediato tras él. No sabía dónde estaba ni por qué y, para bien o para mal, lo único que reconocía en ese lugar era al Cap, que lo miró de costado mientras llegaba a donde había dejado a su caballo esperándolo.

Mirando al animal con desconfianza se acercó mientras Steve acariciaba el hocico del caballo que relinchó a gusto al reconocer a su dueño.

─¿Vienes acompañado?─ negó con la cabeza extrañado por la pregunta. ─No me mientas.

Tony frunció el ceño y miró hacia sus lados estirando los brazos y notando las vendas en estos, no recordaba el tener sus brazos y manos lastimadas.

─A menos que me acompañe alguien invisible la respuesta es no─ bufó desasiéndose de las vendas confundido y levantando las cejas al ver los cortes que ocultaban, aunque no sentía dolor alguno ─¿Pero qué demo…

No pudo terminar de hablar por el empujón que lo dejó en el suelo por parte de Steve. Tony miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con el Cap apuntando hacia los arboles, odiaba no saber cuál era la situación en la que estaba y todavía en el suelo se giró para intentar ubicar el blanco de Steve, pero no vio a nadie.

─Alguien te está siguiendo desde que comenzaste a seguirme a mí, ¿Quién es?

─¡¿Cómo carajos voy a saberlo?! ¡Ni siquiera sé donde estoy!

─Si no sales voy a dispararte─ advirtió Steve sin pestañar y dejando a Stark con la boca abierta, ¿en serio el capitán estaba amenazando a alguien de esa manera?

─¡No, no lo hagas!─ Una voz femenina se escuchó antes de que se revelara una figura salir detrás de un árbol. Que luego de salir de su escondite levantó las manos para mostrar que no estaba armada y retirarse después la capucha que ocultaba su rostro.

─¡¿Wanda?!─ Tony miró a Steve alarmado ya que este no dejaba de apuntarle, como si no la conociera ─¡Steve, ¿qué demonios te pasa?!

─¿Quién eres y que quieres?─ lo ignoró olímpicamente mientras Wanda se acercaba lentamente con las manos levantadas aun. Sorprendiendo al castaño por la palidez de su rostro.

─A él, tengo que regresarlo a su casa─ contestó tartamudearte al verse siendo apuntada. Cuando Steve bajó el arma suspiró aliviada, no esperaba que el rubio la notara siguiéndolos. Lo último que deseaba era a un cazador detrás de ella, pero no le quedó de otra que seguirlo cuando encontró a ese hombre junto a él.

Tony todavía en el suelo observó sin poder creer lo que pasaba frente a él y volvió a impresionarse cuando luego de que que ella se acercarse fue tomada del brazo para terminar con unas esposas en sus muñecas en un rápido movimiento de Steve.

─Reconozco a una bruja cuando la veo y tú, niña, lo eres─ le dijo haciendo que la palidez del rostro de Wanda aumentara, pero sin inmutarse por la reacción de la muchacha se giró para ver a Tony con una mala mirada ─La conoces.

─¡Y tú también! ¡¿Qué te pasa Steve?!─ le gritó poniéndose de pie enfadado por la forma extraña con la que actuaba el Capitán.

─¡Por favor déjame ir, no le hago daño a nadie y tengo que regresar a este hombre a su hogar! ¡Por favor!

─¡Cállense!─ Les gritó a ambos cuando comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, uno reclamándole y la otra pidiendo clemencia ─No te conozco así que deja de hablarme como si nos conociéramos. En cuanto a ti, no hay ninguna orden para cazar a una bruja por estos lados así que de nada me sirve matarte. ¿Por qué estas siguiéndonos?

─Yo, por accidente, lo traje a este lugar…─ habló mirando por un momento a Tony y luego de vuelta a Steve ─Estaba molesta porque no puedo usar bien mi magia y de repente no pude controlar mis emociones y liberé una cantidad como nunca antes había visto de energía creando una especie de ventana y lo vi a él golpeando un espejo y gritando, antes de darme cuenta yo crucé hacia su lado para que parara porque había mucha sangre, pero él comenzó a llamarme por mi nombre y a pedirme perdón… me asusté porque la ventana comenzó a cerrarse y quise volver a este lado, pero al hacerlo el cayó conmigo. Curé sus heridas y fui en busca de más hierbas para seguir curándolo, pero cuando volví lo vi alejarse contigo. Estoy al tanto de que mi mentora creaba esos portales, pero solo para trasladarse a lugares no muy lejanos, creo que yo hice algo parecido pero peor…

─¡¿A que te refieres con peor?!─ Gritó Tony cuando escuchó ese relato, espantado con la disparatada idea que cruzó por su mente.

Había tratado el tema con Banner sobre la posibilidad de universos paralelos, de distintas realidades a la suyas…el tema había quedado zanjado antes de tratarlo luego de que Bruce se fuera y no supiera de su paradero.

¡Que él terminara en uno de esas tierras paralelas por accidente de una bruja era estúpidamente improbable! ¡No podía tener tanta mala suerte!

─¿De dónde es exactamente?─ Preguntó Steve observando el pánico en la mirada del castaño.

─Soy de otra tierra, otro universo… donde hay un Steve Rogers… y supongo que hay un Anthony Stark en este lugar también─ comenzó a balbucear diversas cosas que confundieron al rubio que lo miró pensando que se había encontrado a un lunático en el bosque, aunque parecía inofensivo ─Está bien, dime que puedes regresarme a mi tierra.

─Creo que sí─ contestó vacilante, la verdad era que ella no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo lo había hecho para empezar y luego de hacerlo sintió como si toda su magia se hubiera esfumado, estaba muy débil. Demasiado.

─¡Mierda! ¡Escúchame bien niña…─ Deseaba seguir exigiéndole a Wanda que lo regresara a su mundo, pero antes de seguir con sus reclamos ella se desmalló. Tony suspiró cuando Steve la levantó y la recostó sobre el lomo del caballo.

─Explícame que está pasando, o la dejo en el primer pueblo que crucemos para que la quemen.

─No te pareces al Steve de mi tierra─ contestó Tony ganándose una mala mirada ─. No espero que lo entiendas o que me creas siquiera, pero está bien. Existen diferentes versiones tuyas, mías, de ella y de todos en realidad que pertenecen a otras tierras paralelas. Al parecer por accidente esta niña logró crear un portal para pasar de mi tierra a esta, la razón por la que se tu nombre es porque te conozco o más bien conozco a tu otra versión…

Steven lo escuchó sin interrumpirlo, buscando la mentira en los ojos de Tony, más no encontró más que verdad y pánico contenido. Suspiró antes de tomar las riendas de Ménade y caminar con ese hombre que seguía hablando de su otra versión. Del _Capitán América_.

No sabía si era realmente cierto lo que escuchaba, pero cuando había una bruja de por medio en el asunto se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Discretamente observó como algo alumbraba el pecho de Tony a través de la tela de lo que llevaba puesto. Luego le preguntaría que era eso, por ahora lo único que quería era llegar a casa. Ya podía ver las caras de sus amigos cuando vieran la compañía que se traía.

*** MCU ***

Natasha se encontraba observando los vidrios rotos preocupada. Cuando Rhodes le llamó para decirle que estaba inquieto por Tony ella pensó que exageraba, que solamente necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo lo que había pasado. Todos necesitaban hacerlo. Pero al escuchar que él no había asistido a la sesión de terapia y no contestaba las llamadas de su amigo sintió que algo andaba mal.

─¿Qué hiciste Stark?


	3. capítulo 2

─¿Cuánto falta para llegar a tu casa?─ Preguntó Tony suspirando cansado, ya estaba anocheciendo y sintiendo los efectos de todo el alcohol que había bebido antes de que Wanda lo trasladara por accidente a su tierra. La cual ahora estaba despierta, pálida y muy callada.

─Con ustedes tardaremos un día más, tal vez dos.─ respondió Steve mirando a los dos que estaban montando a Ménade. No sabía de que tanto se quejaba el castaño si él no estaba siquiera caminando.

La bruja no lo miraba y se mantuvo callada desde que despertó, seguramente por miedo, mientras que el castaño no se calló en ningún momento. Además cuando intentaba apurar el paso Tony se quejaba de que le daban nauseas y que vomitaría su cara si no caminaba más despacio. ¿A quién le puede dar nauseas cabalgar?

─Espera─ Tony enderezó su espalda al darse cuenta que se encontraban en medio de la nada y que estaba anocheciendo, hasta el momento no se había preocupado porque pensó que llegarían antes de que anocheciera del todo a la casa del Cap ─¿Vamos a dormir a la intemperie? ¿Estás loco?

¡Con esas bestias sueltas! Tony levantó las cejas incrédulo cuando la risa de Steve se escuchó alto y claro.

─¡¿De que te ríes?!

Steven solo negó con la cabeza antes de desviarse del camino. Iba a hacer una fogata y buscar algo para que los tres comieran. No había recibido noticias de si había algún ser peligroso por esa parte del bosque que recorrían, de todos modos estaría en guardia toda la noche ya que dudaba que el castaño pudiera hacer algo si los atacaran si él se dormía y en la bruja no confiaba.

─Esperen aquí─ les dijo a los dos que lo miraron todavía montando a Ménade, Steve suspiró antes de bajarlos y alejarse.

Tony se sentía un poco paranoico, ansioso al ser rodeado por arboles y que la oscuridad de a poco se fuera apoderando de su alrededor. No tenía su traje de Iron Man y eso era parte de él.

Se preguntaba si alguien habría notado su ausencia. Seguramente Rhodey si o al menos eso creía. En los últimos días había estado evitando las llamadas y su amigo estaba ocupado con su recuperación.

─Lo siento─ escuchó la voz de Wanda, casi como un murmullo. Se rió amargamente antes de sentarse junto a ella, estaba enojado con esa chica y ver la cara de Steve no ayudaba ya que todavía estaba dolido por la pelea, física y mentalmente. Pero estos dos eran lo único que conocía de cierta forma y este Steve no fue el que lo traicionó.

─¿Cuándo vas a poder devolverme a mi tierra?

─Sinceramente…─ se encogió de hombros haciendo que Tony pusiera los ojos en blanco ─Es que ni sé cómo lo logré, pero en cuanto mis fuerzas regresen voy a intentar hacer lo que sea que hice.

Tony se llevó las manos a la cara exasperado, Wanda no le daba muchas esperanzas, pero no le quedaba de otra que esperar que en cuanto ella estuviera bien intentara regresarlo a casa.

─¿Escuchó eso?─ Negó como respuesta y apartando las manos de su cara miró a su alrededor frunciendo el ceño, ya había oscurecido y lo único que les iluminaba era la luna así que no veía casi nada ─Hay alguien por aquí…

─¿Qué no es Steve?

─No, él se fue por el lado contrario del que escuché ese ruido─ dijo ella mirando las esposas nerviosa, no tenía casi nada de energía y esas cosas le impedía intentar usar su magia.

Tony presintió que la chica no estaba alucinando porque el caballo comenzó a ponerse inquieto. Sintió como Wanda se acurrucaba más cerca y no quiso apartarse, tenía que admitir que sentir un poco de calidez de otra persona era un tanto tranquilizante. En su cabeza pasaron miles de tipos de monstros que saldrían a atacarlos y despedazarlos.

Había aprendido a pelear, no podía depender de su traje aunque este fuera como una extensión de su cuerpo para él. Pero en ningún momento se preparó para defenderse a mano limpia contra las criaturas de este lugar.

Maldijo a Steve por llevarse el maldito bolso donde tendría de seguro algo con lo cual defenderse y esa maldita escopeta casera.

Dio un respingo cuando el caballo se alzó sobre sus patas traseras relinchando molesto y abrió la boca sin saber que decir cuando un sujeto apareció apuntándoles con una flecha. No sabía mucho sobre el manejo de un arco, pero el sujeto parecía incomodo mientras se acercaba.

─Voy a llevarme al caballo y el dinero que tengan─ les dijo rápidamente, intenta sujetar el arco de forma que pareciera saber usarlo. Tony levantó las manos para mostrar que no estaba armado y se puso de pie despacio, mirando aquella flecha temblorosa que apuntaba su cabeza.

─No tenemos dinero, pero llévate al caballo si quieres… o si puedes─ murmuró lo último al ver de reojo como el animal se veía amenazante. Apretó los labios cuando el ladrón comenzó a bajar el arco lentamente.

Estaba por abalanzarse en su contra, al ver que solo era un tipo encapuchado y no una bestia sedienta de su sangre perdió un poco de ansiedad, pero apenas dio un paso terminó con dicho ladrón sobre él haciendo que callera al suelo con aquel cuerpo encima.

De un empujón hizo que el ladrón quedara boca arriba junto a él, inconsciente y revelando su rostro. Tony frunció el ceño al reconocer al estúpido que intentó robarles, pero extrañado por su repentino desmayo levantó la vista para encontrarse a Steve mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

─Para ser alguien de tu tamaño eres muy sigiloso─ comentó mientras veía como las manos y piernas de Scott eran atadas.

Steve solo dejó al ladrón tirado y se volvió hacia el bosque para buscar la leña y lo que cazó, ya que dejó todo antes cuando escuchó a Ménade avisándole de un peligro cerca de ella y de esos dos que lo acompañaban.

Todavía no sabía bien porque estaba viajando junto con el hombre de otra tierra o la bruja. Si fuera en otra ocasión a la mujer la hubiera dejado libre ya que no había ningún pedido de captura para ella. La verdad era que lo más conveniente era dejarlos seguir por su cuenta, Tony era problema de la bruja por haber sido ella la que lo sacó de su mundo y lo trajo a de ellos.

Pero sabía que esos dos no llegarían a ningún lado solos y, aunque no sentía la obligación de ayudarlos, antes de percatarse lo que hacía había subido al quejumbroso hombre junto a la mujer sobre Ménade para que dejara de decir que estaba cansado.

Otra vez se repitió la pregunta de por qué ayudaba a ese castaño a no morirse a manos de los peligros de deambular sin conocer el lugar correctamente. Era una carga, al igual que aquella bruja.

Prendió la fogata sin problema alguno y luego de despellejar rápidamente a los conejos los puso al fuego para que se cocinaran. Observó como el castaño picaba la cara del hombre inconsciente con una vara y la mujer apoyaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de Tony con los ojos cerrados.

─Él fue uno de tus compañeros─ comentó Stark sin dejar de picar la cara del otro, un tanto decaído al recordar cuando casi todos terminaron presos y lo miraron como si él fuera el mayor traidor ─. Bueno, de tu versión de mi tierra. Junto a él te enfrentaste a mí y a los demás.

─¿También es un ladrón en tu tierra?─ preguntó luego de unos minutos en silencio, haciendo que aquellos ojos marrones lo miraran. Por alguna razón sentía como si conociera a Tony, pero a la vez no.

─No lo conocí, pero luego de que terminara preso junto a los demás supe que Scott era un ladrón antes de ser "Ant Man: el hombre hormiga"

Steve escuchó como Tony le contaba la historia de ese hombre que se encogía de tamaño o algo así. El rubio concluyó en que sus versiones de esa tierra eran raras y conflictivas.

─Se me hace increíble que me creas sin problemas─ dijo de pronto Tony haciendo que Steve se encogiera de hombros ─Ni siquiera pareces curioso o sorprendido por el hecho de que existan otros mundos con otras versiones de ti mismo…

─Presencie muchas cosas que antes me parecían increíbles hasta ahora, creo que no queda mucho que logre sorprenderme─ comentó sincero, a él no le parecía una locura lo que esa bruja logró hacer y descubrir. Aunque no aseguraba que sus compañeros le creyeran tan fácilmente como él ─¿Qué es eso que brilla en tu pecho?

─¿Esto?─ señaló su reactor como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y luego rodó los ojos al recordar que no estaba en su mundo ─Esta placa es un reactor que evita que mi corazón sea atravesado por la metralla que recibí después de un ataque de un grupo que quería que yo les diseñara armas. En simples palabras: me mantiene vivo.

Tony evitó contarle que el anterior reactor casi lo mata por envenenamiento, todavía estaba un tanto pensativo ya que ahora que veía la versión de Scott no podía evitar pensar en dónde se encontrarían el Capitán y los demás.

Comió callado y un tanto desconfiado junto a Wanda, no por miedo a que ese Steve le pusiera algo a su comida sino porque había visto al pobre conejo antes de terminar en su estomago. Eso le había provocado nauseas.

Miró la fogata sintiendo que sus parpados se cerraban y acurrucándose más junto a Wanda, pensando en que si esa fuera la de su tierra ésta ya lo hubiera estampado contra el árbol por estar tan cerca.

Steve suspiró mirando a los tres que dormían cerca de la fogata, bueno, uno de ellos en realidad estaba desmallado. Sabía que sería un regreso muy largo, que en alguna parte tenía que dejar a ese ladrón de pacotilla aunque algo le decía que terminaría obteniendo otra carga más para llevar a casa.

Estaba acostumbrado a salir acompañado, esta vez no lo había hecho porque solo tenía que ir a cazar a una bruja que había acabado con la vida de un grupo de niños en un pueblo de las cierras del norte, confiado quiso ir solo a ese viaje y como supuso no tardó mucho en hallarla y exterminarla. Era algo bastante común en su vida.

El problema fue que mientras volvía pidieron sus servicios para atrapar a un minotauro, con el tardó más tiempo en ubicarlo ya que se dejaba ver solo cuando tenía hambre y buscaba algún incauto para comérselo y tenía que admitir que gracias a que esa bestia estaba más que concentrada en querer comerse a Tony que logró darle un tiro limpio en su cabeza. Si él hubiera sido la principal atención de esa cosa habría tardado más y seguramente terminado con heridas.

Desvió su vista hacia Médane sonriendo a penas, estaba cansado, no había dormido bien por lo del minotauro y ahora tenía a tres personas a su lado. Tres inútiles, ya que en la bruja no podía confiar, el ladrón obviamente aprovecharía para escapar si se dormía y Tony…

─Preciosa, tú eres un animal y confío más en ti para hacer una guardia─ se rió bajo cuando la yegua hizo como asintiera con la cabeza a lo que el acababa de decir.

La noche pasó sin ningún altercado y extinguió por completo aquella fogata que hizo durar hasta el amanecer. Luego de acomodar bien sus cosas despertó a sus acompañantes. Al ladrón le desató las piernas pero las manos no, dejando una extensión de la cuerda atada a la montura de la yegua para que no escapara y les siguiera el paso mientras que a la bruja y a Tony los subió de nuevo a Ménade.

─Creo que tardaremos más que un día o dos…

*** MCU ***

Natasha se encontraba analizando las grabaciones de seguridad nuevamente, aunque en ninguna de las anteriores veces logró descifrar nada.

─¿Todavía nada?─ Le preguntó Rhodes a lo que ella negó con la cabeza frustrada.

No tenían ninguna pista del paradero de Stark, lo último que tenían de él era esa grabación donde se lo veía bebiendo y releyendo una carta. Vision había dicho que había sentido una especie de energía en la base, pero que cuando fue a ver de qué se trataba solo encontró lo mismo que Natasha. Vidrios rotos y botellas de licores.

Sabían que algo andaba muy mal ya que en un momento las grabaciones comenzaban a fallar de apoco hasta que se lo veía a Tony golpear un espejo mientras que lloraba y la grabación se cortó del todo por casi cuatro minutos y al volver Iron Man ya no estaba.

No tenían ni idea de cómo o quien pudo hacer algo así y si Tony se había ido bajo su voluntad o no.

─Esto está mal, creo que es momento de pedir apoyo.


	4. Capítulo 3

─¡Espero que no te pierdas tanto tiempo la próxima vez muchacho!─ El rubio sonrió mientras pagaba a la anciana por el pan y las demás provisiones. Se encontraba en el pueblo más cercano a su hogar y como siempre antes de volver pasó por la tienda de aquella anciana que le agradaba y que cuando ella notaba que no estaba muy exhausto le contaba alguna que otra anécdota de su vida.

Luego de despedirse salió de aquella tienda para encaminarse hacia donde había dejado a las personas que lo acompañaban de regreso a casa.

Por obvias razones evitó los caminos más transitados y los pueblos para que la bruja y el intento de ladrón que llevaba no fueran vistos. También porque tenía un leve presentimiento de que no debía dejar que el castaño fuera visto por extraños.

La verdad era que ser el niñero de esos tres no fue tan exasperante como pensó. Sus pies dolían y estaba cansado por la falta de sueño, pero estaba acostumbrado a pasar días en vela y a la intemperie así que lo que más le preocupó fue el no tener la paciencia para tratar con el quejumbroso y el parlanchín ladrón. La bruja era la que menos lo tensionó, _irónico_ pensó sonriendo.

─¡Apestamos!─ Fue lo primero que escuchó al llegar al sitio donde los dejó y aguanto el casi impulso de rodar los ojos. Llevaban cuatro días durmiendo en la intemperie y de los cuatro él era el más sucio gracias a que se encargaba de hacer el fuego y cazar, aparte de que en ningún montó a Ménade para descansar su maltratados y cansados pies. Todo sin ninguna queja.

─Estamos cerca de un lago, con aguas curativas─ Informó entregándole el pan al castaño para que lo repartiera con los otros. Por su parte el rubio se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda en un árbol y cerrando los ojos.

─¿No quieres?─ escuchó la voz del castaño y sin abrir los ojos negó con la cabeza, había comido un poco mientras se encontraba en la tienda de la anciana. Quería descansar un poco antes de seguir ─ Como quieras.

Tony miró al rubio un momento y luego se encogió de hombros para sentarse junto a Wanda y Scott, el cual seguía con las manos atadas, pero sin la mordaza en su boca. Si el rubio quería hacerse el súper hombre y no comer nada que no lo hiciera, eso no le quitaría el hambre a él.

─Las aguas curativas les harán bien a ustedes─ habló tímidamente la única mujer del grupo.

─Nunca estuve en unas, mi padre me contó que él estuvo en una junto con mi madre─ acotó Scott frunciendo el ceño recordando aquella charla ─. Me hubiera encantado que solo dijera eso y que luego no agregara: _"ahí fue donde te concebimos, hijo"_

Tony se rió al ver la mueca de disgusto en el contrario y escuchar la risa tímida de Wanda, de a poco la muchacha entró más en confianza y se animaba a hablar un poco más. El único que no abría casi la boca era Steve, el rubio era una tumba y las pocas palabras que decía eran para darles indicaciones o informarles lo que fuera que para él fuera importante.

Ya no encontraba tan parecidos a estas versiones con las de su mundo, bueno, si tenía el parecido físico. Pero las expresiones y vivencias eran otras.

Wanda no entró en detalles pero le dio a entender que la relación con su hermano no era la mejor, siendo que _la otra_ fue muy unida con Pietro. Scott tenía dos hermanos y no estuvo casado o tuvo una hija, además de que estaba escapando del comerciante al cual su hermano mayor lo vendió cuando sus padres fallecieron. Del que nada sabía era Steve, si entendió que era un cazador o algo parecido pero más allá de ese dato no tenia ninguno.

Se dio cuenta que ya no estaba tan alterado por el estar lejos de su torre, su vida y todo lo conocido. No quiso pensar mucho en eso, decidió que tomaría esta experiencia lo mejor posible hasta que Wanda lograra devolverlo a su tierra.

Tardaron como una hora hablando y comiendo tranquilos el pan antes de que Steve se levantara y les dijera que ya era momento de seguir. Tony admitió que, omitiendo el dormir a la intemperie con todos esos monstros que pasaban por su mente y ver como Steve degollaba a cada animalito para darles de cenar… estaba bastante relajado. Hasta había logrado dormir sin problemas cosa que últimamente no hacía.

Al llegar al pequeño lago miró el agua un poco desconfiado, ¿Qué tal si algún bicho o animal raro salía de ahí? El prefería las piscinas y ni siquiera en algún momento de su vida le interesó meterse al mar cuando visitaba las playas.

─¿No te estabas quejando de que apestabas?─ Habló el rubio mirando el ceño fruncido del castaño.

─¿No hay bichos o animales?─ Preguntó Tony pensando en que estuvo en peores fachas antes que esta después de días sin dormir o bañarse por estar encerrado en su taller, así que no vió la urgencia de arriesgarse a ser comido o picado por algún animalito del lago.

Steve frunció el ceño al ver como el castaño se giraba con la intención de ir hacia donde se encontraban Ménade con la bruja. Suspiró cerrando los ojos y miró al ladrón antes de ir hacia él, cortar sus cuerdas y de un solo tirón arrojarlo al agua antes de que siquiera el otro pudiera decir o hacer algo.

─¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!─ Tony corrió hacia la orilla para ver como Scott salía del agua tosiendo y pasándose sus ahora liberadas manos por el rostro confundido.

─No haya nada peligroso en este lago─ dijo mientras se desasía de su ropa sin pudor alguno, estaba cansado y no era mentira cuando dijo que era curativa el agua. Sus músculos estaban contracturados y tensos por todo el viaje.

Tony levantó una ceja al ver como Steve se desvestía como si nada frente a ellos, tenía que admitir que aunque este Steve no tenía el suero del super soldado estaba muy bien. Los músculos eran notorios pero no exagerados y con aquellos pectorales podría experimentar el lavar su ropa a mano por primera vez.

No podía despegar su mirada del rubio y agradecía que él no levantara la vista para atraparlo en el acto. Solo era simple curiosidad sobre la anatomía del Steve sin ayuda del suero.

Ladeó su cabeza cuando vio que se giraba para lanzar la parte de arriba de su vestimenta lejos, seguramente para que no fuera salpicada o algo así, dejando a la vista aquella espalda ancha y con algunas cicatrices, también pudo ver un gran hematoma en su costado izquierdo y al seguir bajando la vista se encontró con las caderas de Rogers antes de que este se sacara el pantalón revelando que iba de comando por la vida.

Casi se atraganta con su saliva al ver el culo de Steve, ¡el maldito era perfecto! ¡No solo tenía perfectos dientes sino que también perfecto cuerpazo!

Entrecerró los ojos a la espera de ver otra parte de la anatomía de aquel cuerpo, pero de repente se le dio por levantar la vista para sentir un poco de vergüenza, raro en él, al chocarse con aquella mirada del rubio. Steve lo estaba viendo con una ceja levantada, no parecía molesto y Tony levantó las cejas cuando lo escuchó bufar antes de meterse al agua.

Bien, él no quedaría como un quisquilloso o un cobarde. Un poco brusco se sacó su ropa para meterse también. Suspiró pesadamente sintiendo de repente como sus músculos se relajaban, el agua estaba tibia y la verdad ya ni le importaban los bichos que podrían esconderse en esta al relajarse de repente.

Nadó un poco hasta quedar junto a Scott que se quejaba por lo bajo de que por lo menos le hubieran dejado sacarse la ropa. Fue una experiencia agradable, pero no lo admitiría en voz alta. Más al ver la sonrisa ladina de Steve al verlo disfrutar del agua del supuesto peligroso lago.

Su cabello rubio era corto y se oscureció por estar mojado, Tony se encontró de nueva cuenta observando otra vez el cuerpo ahora brillante por el sol y el agua de Steve. Odiaba admitir que si, el maldito era perfecto.

Desvió su mirada para luego volver a sumergirse, no tenia porque estar fisgoneando el cuerpo de Steve.

─Tus moretones se fueron y, no te ofendas, pero ahora te vez mucho mejor─ le dijo Scott y Tony se llevó una mano a la cara para comprobar que no le dolía.

Al salir se quedó un rato desnudo para dejar que el sol lo secara mientras se compadecía un poco por Scott que tenía que esperar que también su ropa se secara. Disimuladamente vio la espalda del otro para ver aquellas cicatrices, al parecer Scott no mentía cuando decía que su hermano fue un maldito abusivo con él.

─¡Wanda, ¿por qué no te metes?!─ Le gritó a la chica pensando que si a ellos les curo sus moretones y demás heridas dejándolos casi como nuevos entonces a Wanda eso le haría bien y lograría recuperarse más rápido para hacer su magia.

─Es una bruja, si se mete va tener el efecto contrario. El lago va a quitarle fuerzas, lo que le queda de energía─ Steve ya se estaba vistiendo relajado y mirando al ladrón que tocaba su ropa casi seca. Pensaba volver a atarlo, pero no le importaba si ese hombre escapaba y en realidad no creía que lo hiciera así que se haría el desentendido por el momento.

Ya con todo listo y sin más distracciones volvieron al camino. Scott caminó disimuladamente junto al caballo, del lado contrario del rubio. Podía escapar, pero seguramente seria atrapado o muerto ya que no era muy bueno defendiéndose que digamos.

Tony ya estaba por comenzar a preguntar cuando demonios llegarían a la dichosa casa de Steve cuando notó que después de cruzar un puente y seguir por el camino este se desvió para adentrarse en otro bosque.

─Quiero bajar─ dijo antes de terminar por desplomarse sobre el caballo cansado de tanto viaje. El paisaje que recorrieron antes era muy lindo, agradable, pero jamás fue muy amante de la naturaleza para aguantar otra noche más a la intemperie. Quería un jodido techo sobre su cabeza.

Steve lo bajó ya que el castaño era un enano que seguramente caería de cara contra el suelo si intentaba hacerlo solo y luego escuchó un aleteo conocido haciéndole saber que sus amigos se enterarían pronto de su regreso. Sonrió luego de unos momentos al escuchar unos pasos acercarse y soltó a Ménade para ir a saludar al encapuchado que se acercaba a ellos.

Tony se encontraba a unos pasos atrás del caballo y Scott así que apenas vió como Steve los dejaba atrás para saludar a alguien que no dejaba ver su rostro. Se cruzo de brazos esperando que el rubio se dignara a recordar que no viajaba solo.

─Veo que no vienes solo─ dijo el encapuchado levantando una ceja al reconocer a una bruja entre ellos.

─Larga historia, déjame llegar a casa para contarles a todos de una sola vez─ se encogió de hombros y se encaminó de vuelta a sus acompañantes para presentarlos.

─El es Scott, intentó asaltarnos. Ella es Wanda, una bruja y él es Tony─ dijo señalando con la cabeza y notando el jadeo de asombro de su amigo cuando el castaño salió de detrás de Ménade y Scott para mostrarse.

─Steve eres un idiota…─ gruñó el encapuchado dando unos pasos atrás para alejarse, dejando a todos confundidos y en especial al rubio ─Él es Anton* Stark.

Tony levantó una ceja esperando una explicación ya que de pronto se sentía extremadamente fulminado con todas las miradas sobre él. Miró a Wanda porque ella era la que más le contaba cosas sobre su mundo pero la chica se encontraba aparentemente en shock o algo parecido.

─No es él─ habló Steve luego de unos largo minutos de silencio incomodo, notando la incomodidad y molestia del castaño por ser mirado como si tuviera algo raro.

─¡¿Qué no es él?! ¡¿Vas a decirme a mí que lo conozco en persona?! ¡Acabas de condenarnos!

─¡Que no es él!

─¿Qué no soy quien?─ preguntó Tony ya casado de estar ignorante de lo que pasaba y abriendo los ojos exageradamente al mismo tiempo que levantaba las cejas sorprendido cuando el desconocido reveló su rostro molesto y acusatorio ─¿Cuernitos?

─¿Lo conoces?─ Preguntó curioso Steve levantando la mano para que su amigo no gritara nuevamente y comenzaran una discusión.

─Si, es Loki. Un demente manipulador que intentó conquistar el mundo, aunque falló y supongo que debe seguir preso en Asgard o desterrado. Al menos es así en mi tierra─ se encogió de hombros esperando que no sea así en este mundo. Sin su traje no esperaba lograr mucho contra un Semi Dios demente.

─¿De que está hablando?─ Frunció el ceño el ojiverde un tanto más calmado al mirar mejor al que creía su enemigo y dándose cuenta que la mirada era distinta, ese no era Anton.

─Él no es de aquí─ dijo Steve y luego rodó los ojos al darse cuenta que no respondió bien ─Él no es de este mundo, es de otra tierra. La bruja lo trajo por error.

Loki miró sorprendido a la mujer que miraba sus manos nerviosa y luego al castaño que mantenía el mentón en alto, desafiante. Había leído algunos libros de su madre donde hablaba sobre otros mundos, pero nunca creyó que hubiera alguien capaz de lograr hacer un portal. Esa bruja debía ser muy fuerte para haber hecho algo así, aunque creía que si él no estuviera sellado tal vez podría hacerlo.

Se acerco para comprobar lo que acababan de decirle y sonrió burlón cuando el castaño se tensó.

─¿Qué?─ Tony entrecerró sus ojos desconfiado.

─Solo quiere confirmar que no me estas engañando, que no eres Anton─ le dijo Steve justo cuando los dedos de Loki tocaron su cien haciendo que sintiera una leve puntada y cerrara los ojos por un momento antes de alejarse.

Loki miró fascinado al castaño que estaba notablemente enojado por lo que le hizo. El enano no estaba engañando a su amigo, era verdad. Pudo ver en los recuerdos de Tony aquel otro mundo.

─Ahora entiendo lo de "cuernitos"


	5. Capítulo 4

Ciudad de Breidablik / Asgard. Tres años atrás.

No llamar la atención era importante, _muy importante_. Steve había ido a expediciones militares para investigar zonas midgardianas y sabia como perderse entre la gente, pasar desapercibido y conseguir la información que necesitaba. Pero no llamar la atención en tierras de Asgard, siendo el comandante real se le hacía difícil y más con Loki a su lado.

El pelinegro había hecho de las suyas, hacerse pasar por una persona totalmente diferente. Nadie pensaría que esa bella joven de hermosos ojos verdes era en realidad el hermano del rey de Asgard. Esa transformación había sorprendido a Steve, quien ya sabía de la habilidad que tenía de cambiar de forma, pero que siempre habían sido de animales

Ninguno de ellos dos debería de estar en este lugar sin el consentimiento de Frigga, pero en especial a espaldas de Thor. Steve jamás pensó el estar traicionando la confianza de su amigo, pero tampoco tenia tiempo de hablarle ya que Loki salió del palacio decidido sin darle tiempo a nada y tampoco podía dejar que siendo el hermano del rey saliera sin supervisión. Una de sus tareas era el proteger a la familia real.

─¿Es necesario que les guiñes?─ lo regañó Steve cuando lo vio hacer eso a un grupo de guardias que se encontraban a las afueras del palacio de Breidablik, hogar de Balder el segundo hijo de Odin.

─Relájate, _pequeño─_ murmuró sonriente a sabiendas de cómo le molestaba a Steve recordar sus días de entrenamiento donde por su altura menor a los jóvenes asgardianos era fastidiado ─Tu postura te delata comandante… recuerda que Balder pidió que no llamáramos la atención. Lo último que necesita es a Thor ensañado con él nuevamente.

Tenían que aprovechar la ausencia del rey y el revuelo en todo el palacio por la inminente visita del Rey midgardiano Anton Stark para hacer esta visita.

Steve sonrió por la forma de ser del hermano de su amigo, le pedía que no llamara la atención al mismo tiempo que descaradamente le coqueteaba a un guardia, que si fuera parte de la guardia real de la que él se hacía cargo lo hubiera destituido de su puesto por la distracción a sus deberes.

─Acompáñenme─ Escuchó a sus espaldas y disimuladamente tomo del brazo a Loki para girarse y seguir a la mujer que caminaba ya a unos pasos de distancia de ellos.

Se alejaron considerablemente del palacio, a una zona cerca de los navíos donde se encontraron con un encapuchado. La mujer le tocó el hombro al hombre y siguió su camino dejándolos a los tres.

─Hermana, los años no transcurren para ti─ le dijo el encapuchado a Loki y asintiendo con la cabeza como forma de saludo a Steve, quien se mantuvo a unos pasos de distancia para que los hermanos hablaran.

─La perfección es eterna─ sonrió radiante y levantando una ceja le insinuó con la mirada que tenían algo muy serio que tratar ─. Mi viaje a las tierras Stark me devolvió a Asgard con datos perturbadores. Nuestro hermano piensa casarse con una midgardiana llamada Jane, la única familiar de Anton Stark. Hace siglos que Midgard se separó de Asgard y ahora piensan volver a unir las tierras de este modo…

─No veo que hay de malo, en realidad es una buena idea. Increíble viniendo de nuestro hermano─ lo interrumpió viendo con disimulo al acompañante de Loki, conocía la amistad que lo unía con su hermano y por el sutil levantamiento de cejas del rubio supo que este no estaba enterado de aquella noticia ─Pensé que sería una batalla con mi madre el lograr que decidiera casarse.

─Tienes razón, es una gran idea, pero esa no es la única razón de la unión. Es más, ese casamiento solo será una distracción para lo que verdaderamente planean. Como bien sabes Midgard lleva enfrentado con los Jotum desde hace décadas, en secreto Anton está planeando destruir Jotunheim por completo y para eso necesita de la ayuda de las fuerzas de Asgard… pero luego de que eso pase y el pacto se cumpla, también quiere despertar a la serpiente.

─Thor no va a permitir eso─ negó cruzándose de brazos, recordaba perfectamente la historia de _la serpiente_ , el hijo de Loki maldecido por el oráculo.

─Eso es lo que creía─ murmuró más para sí mismo y luego negó con la cabeza decepcionado por lo que descubrió ─Todo quedará destruido, todos los reinos caerán y solo el Mjolnir lo detendrá. Pero Thor lo hará cuando sea tarde, cuando la población de nuestro mundo quede casi acabada para comenzar de cero. Claro que esa poca población que sobrevivirá será seleccionada…

─Una nueva tierra nacerá─ lo interrumpió Balder incrédulo de que eso fuera posible, que de verdad su hermano estuviera de acuerdo con eso ─¿Por qué nuestro hermano ayudaría con esa demencia? Y Stark lo perdería todo, no tiene sentido. Debe de haber algún error.

─Una oscuridad rodea a Stark, pude verlo. Su alma está ensombrecida, no se la razón y ni me importa─ Recordó aquellos ojos marrones carentes de remordimiento, como si estuvieran vacios de cualquier sentimiento, sintiendo un escalofrío ─Con respecto a Thor presumo que su visita al pozo de Mimir tiene algo que ver, luego de ir a ese lugar se volvió más reservado y paranoico de cierta forma. No sé que habrá visto, pero el destruir el mundo no puede ser una solución…

─Por supuesto que no─ concordó frunciendo el ceño, molesto por la posibilidad de que su mundo fuera destruido ─Hay que detenerlos, hacer que nuestro hermano recapacite de esta locura y encargarnos de Stark, Midgard a estado al margen de los demás reinos por tanto tiempo…

Steve siguió escuchando la plática de los hermanos sin opinar o mostrar interés alguno, aunque por dentro miles de preguntas cruzaron por su mente. No podía aceptar que Thor quisiera acompañar a Anton con ese plan, no su amigo que tanto respetaba la vida… ¿todo este tiempo había estado equivocado con respecto a Thor?

Es más, si era cierto lo que estaba escuchando entonces no creía que el Mjolnir pudiera ser utilizado por Thor, si él apoyaba y formaba parte de eso dejaría de ser digno del martillo y no habría nada ni nadie capaz de detener a la serpiente.

No hizo falta que el pelinegro se lo dijera, el asunto era delicado, la acusación que tenia Loki en contra de Stark y Thor era grave.

De vuelta al palacio principal de Asgard ninguno dijo nada. Loki había vuelto a su verdadera forma mientras que Steve se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los guardias reales para comprobar que nada hubiera ocurrido en su ausencia. El ruido de las trompetas dio aviso al regreso del rey haciendo que detuviera su marcha y se dirigiera a la entrada principal.

De inmediato la sonrisa sincera de Thor apareció en su campo de visión y no pudo sostener la mirada, más que su amigo era su hermano. Como un huérfano fue criado para proteger el reino y nada más, pero gracias a Loki y Thor conoció lo que es tener una familia.

Saludó como era debido al rey que despidió a los cuatro guerreros que lo acompañaban siempre en sus viajes, prometiéndoles vino por su última victoria. Todos hacían reverencias por los pasillos a un Thor alegre que contaba una nueva anécdota a su amigo mientras se encaminaban a la sala del trono para saludar a su madre e ir luego a su habitación.

Frigga esperaba con el mentón en alto a su hijo en la sala del trono, observando con desdén al comandante real que no sabía bien porque la reina regente no lo veía con buenos ojos. Sin importar cuánto trabajara en ser un buen compañero de su amigo, un buen súbdito de su rey. Ella lo seguía viendo de ese modo.

Junto a la reina se encontraba Loki que usando su habilidad para el engaño saludó a su hermano sin problema alguno, habilidad que todos criticaran aunque a él le importaba muy poco como lo veían los demás. Disimuladamente observó a Steve, el rubio no era bueno fingiendo que todo estaba bien y debían intentar hacer que Thor recapacitara. Pero nada salió como esperaban…

Torshavn / Midgard. Actualmente.

Tony se encontraba extrañamente callado y observando seriamente a Loki, que a pesar de que le dijo que no volviera a meterse en su mente lo había hecho de nuevo. Mostrándole un recuerdo que no logró aclarar ni la mitad de sus dudas, es más, sus preguntas aumentaron considerablemente.

Pudo notar la familiaridad con la que interactuaban esos dos en ese recuerdo y ahora mismo también. Aunque podía ver que la mirada de Steve era más cálida en ese entonces, casi como la de el de su tierra…

Negó esfumando el camino de sus pensamientos, tenía que concentrarse en el posible problema en el que se estaba metiendo ahora. El dolor en si sien era fuerte, aunque por la expresión que hizo el pelinegro luego de alejarse sintió un poco de satisfacción al ver que Loki sentía aun más dolor.

─¿No pueden decirme las cosas como la gente normal? Ya saben… hablando, escribiéndolo o hasta con dibujos─ resopló el castaño viendo a Steve que los observaba cruzado de brazos ─Ok, ¿entonces Thor no les dio una paliza y detuvieron a _"la serpiente"_?

Tony levantó una ceja por como Wanda, que se encontraba sentada junto a él, casi escupió su té luego de que les preguntara aquello. Por lo poco que pudo entender dedujo que en este mundo Asgard, Midgar y los demás estaban en un mismo plano. Dioses y mortales "conviviendo" de cierta forma.

─No logramos que Thor recapacitara, se casó con Jane y formó una alianza con Stark. Destruyeron casi por completo Jotunheim, muy pocos gigantes de hielo y piedra se salvaron. Perdimos a Balder y Loki fue sellado por Frigga─ le informó Steve frunciendo el ceño ─No conseguimos detenerlo.

─Pero eso no volverá a ocurrir─ Dijo entrando a la pequeña sala Natasha, observando con detenimiento a los tres que se encontraban sentados frente a Loki. Ella era escéptica con respecto a la historia de ese tal Tony Stark, que se parecía bastante a Anton, pero si Loki que podía descubrir la verdad al entrar en la mente de los demás había dicho que era cierto y que no era un peligro para su misión entonces no tenía nada que decir ─No se cometerán los mismos errores. La serpiente no puede ser liberada.

La mirada que le dio Natasha a Loki y Steve le dio a entender que de alguna manera fue culpa de ellos el no poder detener lo que su "versión mala" y Thor hicieron. Y la cara de espanto de Wanda le dijo que esa tal serpiente, sea quien sea, era peligrosa. La cara de Scott por su parte demostraba su ignorancia en todo el asunto.

─No tienen mucho tiempo…─ murmuró Wanda mordiéndose el labio nerviosa.

─Podrían contarme todo de una buena vez─ Se cansó de tanto misterio y miró a Loki a los ojos ─¿Acaso son solo ustedes tres contra todos? ¿Dónde demonios está Odín?

Tony frunció más el ceño al ver las miradas que se daban los tres, como si dudaran en contarle todo. Aunque si lo pensaba no se conocían y él les recordaban a Anton, del cual lo único que entendió es que es un rey con maldad incluida.

─¿Natasha?─ Intentó con la pelirroja y la mencionada lo miró ladeando un poco el rostro.

─Mi nombre es Nesha.

─Bueno, esa es la única diferencia con la Nat de mi tierra porque hasta en el color del cabello son idénticas. Solo que ella se lo tiñe…─ murmuró lo último ante la mirada afilada que le propinó la mujer, sintió que el ambiente se puso tenso de repente y levantó una ceja cuando ella se rió de repente, de manera amarga, y se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

─Así que también soy impura en otras tierras…─ comentó desapareciendo por las escaleras arriba y Tony erróneamente pensó que se refería sobre no ser virgen o algo por el estilo.

─Cuando las valquirias son expulsadas su color de cabello cambia a uno rojo para mostrar al mundo su impureza para ser parte de ese grupo de guerreras─ dijo Loki llamando la atención del castaño ─Ella perdió su posición de valquiria por ir en nuestra ayuda, las guerreras no la perdonaron por salirse por su cuenta para ayudar a dos hombres.

─Nesha se infiltró en el palacio y nos liberó─ recordó Steve suspirando ─Aprovechó que Thor estaba ocupado con Balder, que fue acusado de traición absteniendo a cualquiera del palacio de intervenir, y convenció al Halcón quien nos guió hacia las afueras de las murallas.

─Entiendo─ asintió lentamente Tony con la cabeza ─Thor enloqueció, mató a su hermano Balder, quiso hacer lo mismo con ustedes por descubrir su plan con mi versión maligna y ahora está en proceso de liberar a la serpiente…¿pero quién es la serpiente? ¿No es más práctico encargarse con el mal de raíz y acabar con ella?

─Él solo puede ser acabado por el Mjolnir y dudo que Thor sea capaz de levantar el martillo después de lo que hizo… mi hijo no podrá ser detenido por nada ni nadie si lo despiertan, acabará con todo.

─¡¿Tu hijo?!─ levantó las cejas mirando incrédulo a Loki que se encogió de hombros no entendiendo por qué el castaño parecía más sorprendido con ese detalle que con todo lo demás ─¿tienes un hijo?

─De echo, tengo tres─ contestó sintiendo una puntada en el pecho al recordar como terminaron siendo maldecidos por el Oráculo ─Anton Stark encontró la manera de liberarlo y despertarlo… ese hombre es un genio, con poder y que ahora cuenta con la ayuda de un Dios.

─Genio, malvado y con poder… una gran mezcla para el desastre. Genial…─ bufó rodando los ojos por su suerte, ¿Wanda no podía haberlo trasladado a una tierra pacífica? ¿Una que no estuviera a punto de ser destruida? ¿O al menos en una donde "él" no fuera el malo de la historia?

─¡Llegó papá con la cena! ─ gritó un Sam Wilson abriendo la puerta de un golpe y cargando una bolsa sobre su hombro junto a Bruce Banner que miraba la puerta con desagrado por la forma en la que fue abierta, haciendo que Tony sonriera al ver a la versión de su amigo de ciencias entrar a la ahora aun más pequeña sala con todos ahí. Con suerte este Bruce era igual de inteligente que su amigo ─Steve, veo que la cacería de brujas trajo más que dinero a casa, ¿éstos quiénes son?

─Larga historia─ dijo Steve acercándose a Sam para darle un apretón de manos. El recién llegado se encogió de hombros y miró a los tres invitados sonriendo de lado ─Wanda, Tony y Scott él es Sam.

─Muy bien chicos, señorita, lo único que tienen que saber es que yo no comparto mi cama─ les guiñó el ojo a los tres divertido por las expresiones de éstos antes de ir al cuarto continuo con "la cena" Tony notó que este Sam estaba vestido casi con las mismas prendas de cuero que Steve y Nat, mientras que Loki vestía ropa más suelta al igual que Bruce.

─Un gusto conocerlos, soy Bruce─ se acercó el de anteojos un poco confundido por la presencia de esos extraños en su casa ─Supongo que se quedaran un tiempo…

─Si, lo harán─ Steve le apretó el hombro sonriendo apenado por invadir así la casa del hombre que les dio un lugar para vivir. Bruce era un doctor reconocido en las ciudades más cercanas, que vivía en esta cabaña lejos de la civilización ─¿Alguna noticia?

─Ninguna, iré a ver que la cocina no sea destruida─ sonrió cortésmente a los desconocidos antes de irse realmente preocupado por la posible destrucción de esa parte de su casa en manos de Sam.

─Esa bien, no son solo ustedes tres contra dos reinos de los cuales uno es gobernado por un Dios y otro por un guapo genio maligno─ volvió a abrir la boca Tony sonriendo para evitar gritar de frustración ─¿tienen algún plan al menos?

─Por supuesto que sí y ustedes dos serán de gran ayuda─ sonrió Loki viendo de Wanda a Tony, haciendo que estos fruncieran el ceño.

─Oigan…─ habló Scott llamando la atención de todos en la sala, apretando la taza de cerámica que contenía té, el cual no se le antojó ni un poco antes a Tony por ese dudoso color verdoso que tenia la infusión ─Se que están tratando un tema serio, pero... ¿podrían decirme dónde está el baño?


	6. Capítulo 5

─¡No puede no haber ninguna rastro!─ contestó Steve sin poder ocultar en su tono la molestia por no tener aun nada más que un video como única pista de lo que pasó con Stark a Natasha, quien se encontraba sujetando con fuerza el teléfono por la impotencia de no haber logrado encontrar ningún indicio del paradero Stark.

La situación no era para nada alentadora, Rhodey le había explicado a la Viuda Negra que el estado anímico de su amigo no era el mejor y que Tony a pesar de supervisar su terapia lo evitaba, se estaba aislando y ella no lo dudó, estaba consciente de las conductas autodestructivas de Tony.

─ _Lo siento Capitán, pero hice todo lo posible por encontrarlo y no hay nada. No hay rastro alguno de Stark_ la disculpa estaba de más, Steve sabía que había hecho todo lo posible y si ella no logró encontrar nada para ubicarlo entonces… cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza, no quería pensar en la posibilidad de no conseguir encontrarlo ─. _Seguiré en contacto en caso de algún avance en mi investigación._

Cuando la llamada se cortó un pesado suspiro escapó de sus labios, no podía hacer mucho estando en Wakanda. El sentimiento de culpa no lo dejaba tranquilo desde aquella pelea y ahora con la desaparición de Tony no podía evitar sentir que esto también, de alguna manera, era su culpa.

Lo descuidó a pesar de que estaba consciente de que lo ocurrido en Siberia sería algo que lo dejaría dañado no solo físicamente. La mirada de Tony, esa última mirada que observó antes de irse…

─Capitán─ escuchó que lo nombraban y dejó sus pensamientos de lado, llevaba un rato meditando toda posibilidad de que la desaparición de Tony podría ser algo planeado por el castaño. No era la primera vez que se perdía por días y luego aparecía con su mejor sonrisa, pero presentía que este no era el caso. Y es que la teoría que estaba manejando todo el equipo de un secuestro no era algo en lo que quería creer, Tony no podría estar tan mal como para no poder evitar un ataque.

─Rey T'Challa─ lo saludó con un apretón de manos esperando que las noticias de parte del rey de Wakanda fueran más alentadoras de las que ya recibió antes.

─Me reuní con el teniente Ross, el gobierno no está tranquilo con la posibilidad de que Stark pueda estar secuestrado. A parte de H.Y.D.R.A. hay más organizaciones interesadas en conseguir a una persona con sus habilidades para crear armas, es peligroso y la noticia ya se filtró a la prensa causando pánico en el público.

─Tony no sería capaz de crear armas para que sean utilizadas contra civiles, él…

─Podrían obligarlo─ lo interrumpió recordándole que sus enemigos no eran criminales de poca monta ─Esto tiene que solucionarse. El gobierno ya está tomando medidas para encontrarlo, pero no creen que quién sea el culpable de su secuestro sea una organización común.

─¿Quieren a Los Vengadores? Nosotros no firmaremos los acuerdos─ negó de inmediato, Clint ya había insinuado que ante la amenaza de tener a Stark en manos enemigas con la posibilidad de doblegarlo ninguna Nación estaría tranquila y solicitarían la ayuda de todos ─Rhodes está todavía imposibilitado para actuar en esta ocasión por su lesión, pero Natasha, Vision y tu pueden encargarse perfectamente de calmar al gobierno. Mientras tanto nosotros seguiremos en contacto a espaldas de todos mientras hacemos nuestra búsqueda. No nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados, Stark es del equipo y nos necesita.

La única respuesta por parte de T'Challa ante lo dicho fue un asentimiento de cabeza antes de irse de Wakanda para reunirse con Natasha y Vision. Con Barnes había aprendido que a pesar de todo cualquiera podía ser quebrado y obligado a hacer daño a otros, Stark que ya demostró el alcance de sus habilidades en tecnología y armas no era la excepción haciendo de él un peligro potencial para todos.

Por su parte Steve se quedó un momento más en ese salón de juntas, tenía que trazar un plan de búsqueda más profundo junto a los demás para encontrar a Tony. Stark era su amigo, a pesar de la pelea él no deseaba perder su amistad. Todavía esperaba su llamada…

─Estaba leyendo mi carta─ comentó para sí mismo llevándose una mano a la cara, había visto el video antes de su desaparición y pudo reconocer el celular que él le envió para mantenerse comunicados por si Tony los necesitaba. Realmente no quería recordar el estado en el que se encontraba en ese video, jamás había visto a Stark llorar… el hombre de hierro se veía tan destrozado.

¿Él causó todo ese dolor en Tony?

Sintió que algo en su pecho se estrujaba cada vez que rememoraba esa imagen tan preocupante del castaño, nunca quiso hacerle daño. Verdaderamente no deseó jamás causarle ese pesar a Tony, esa pelea y el mentirle fue algo que nunca debió pasar. Tenía que arreglar las cosas, pero para eso debía encontrarlo primero.

─No te fallaré de nuevo.

Tony estaba más que harto de la escenita que se estaba llevando a cabo frente a sus ojos desde que Loki se le ocurrió decirles que Wanda y él serian de ayuda para llevar a cabo el plan, del cual al final no pudo escuchar nada. Steve se opuso de inmediato comenzando una discusión con el pelinegro, la cual llamó la atención de los demás integrantes de la casa haciendo que ahora tuviera a cinco persona discutiendo.

Su cabeza palpitaba gracias al truquito de magia que hizo Loki con su mente antes y a las heridas que tenía en sus brazos que comenzaron a dolerle.

Desvió su vista del frente para ver a Wanda, la muchacha se encontraba pálida nuevamente y apretaba su tasa con fuerza. Suspiró queriendo maldecir a todo pulmón su destino por estar viviendo esa situación.

─Disculpen─ Tony bufó por el intento de interrumpir la discusión frente a ellos de Scott. No sabía porque seguía sentado y callado en su sitio, aunque la discusión en sí le recordaba a la primera que su equipo tuvo cuando atraparon a Loki.

Su equipo, él ya no era parte de ese equipo…

Cerró los ojos regañándose mentalmente por pensar en ellos, venia evitando pensar en todo lo ocurrido desde que entendió que no se encontraba en su universo, cosa difícil teniendo a copias casi exactas de sus ex compañeros.

 _Estas personas tampoco son mis compañeros, mis amigos…_

Lo que les estaba pasando no era su asunto, a él ni siquiera le correspondería el estar en su mundo para empezar. Se suponía que debía seguir ahogándose en su miseria hasta que se le pasara todo ahogándolo en alcohol para seguir, como siempre.

Sintió de repente una rabia por pensar en cómo se dejó caer nuevamente en esa tendencia de beber hasta no poder más para olvidar su dolor. No fue la fractura del equipo o el rompimiento de su noviazgo con Pepper lo que lo llevó a tal estado, ni siquiera el rememorar la muerte de sus padres… lo que le dolió, lo que realmente le afectó fue la traición de Steve. Confió en él, a pesar de sus diferencias logró sentirse a gusto a su lado durante las misiones confiando en que estaría para cubrirle la espalda y como amigo… él que eligiera a Bucky le resultó ridículamente doloroso y no quería analizar la razón, sabía la respuesta a la pregunta del porqué le afectaba tanto pero eso ya era demasiado para él.

─No los involucraremos─ escuchó la negación de Steve a la idea de que él los ayudara. Otra vez era exiliado por el mismo rubio…

Maldijo en un murmullo y se puso de pie de golpe tomando a Wanda del brazo para salir de ese lugar sin mirar atrás. Pudo escuchar la voz de Steve ordenándoles que no salieran y se rió porque aquel tono de voz que utilizó era el mismo que usaba el Capitán durante las misiones.

Al salir con pasos apresurados la oscuridad del bosque lo rodeó haciendo que parara dándose cuenta de que no tenía a donde ir, sintiéndose perdido al igual que comenzó a sentirse en aquel complejo o en su torre… y no tenía alcohol para distraerse, para ahogar esa sensación de opresión en su pecho.

─Respira despacio─ abrió los ojos, los cuales no se dio cuenta que los había cerrado antes, para encontrarse con Scott viéndolo entre aterrado o preocupado y con Wanda pasándole una mano en un gesto gentil sobre su cabeza.

No tardó mucho en percatarse de que también estaba apretando la mano de la muchacha demasiado fuerte. Intentó aflojar su agarre mientras su respiración se normalizaba, odiaba el que esto le sucediera y más que pasara frente a otras personas. A su parecer era patético que se quebrara frente a otros.

─¡¿Acaso no me escuchaste?!─ Genial, ahora tenía a un Steve cabreado encaminándose a donde se encontraban. Por suerte su respiración volvía a la normalidad y su mente dejó de recordarle su estado antes de ser trasladado por Wanda a otro universo.

─Tranquilo, Capitán, no es como si quisieras nuestra presencia en tu…¡¿Qué demonios?!─ Gritó lo ultimo cuando a mitad de lo que iba a decir Steve acortó la distancia entre ellos al jalarlo y estamparlo contra un árbol. Ese arrebato del Capitán lo sorprendió, antes de la pelea en Siberia Steve nunca reaccionó de esa manera en su contra a pesar de que en barias ocasiones logró hacerlo enojar. Hasta esa mirada endurecida era nueva para él ─¡Aléjate imbécil!

─No vuelvas a desobedecer una orden, no solo te arriesgas a ti mismo sino que a ellos dos─ reclamó el rubio importándole un comino la mirada molesta del castaño o las de espanto de Wanda o Scott. En todos estos días se mantuvo en calma y sin sobresaltarse frente a ellos, pero ahora que se encontraba en medio de una discusión con Loki y los demás no podía permitirse el guardar la calma.

─¿O si no qué?

Tony se rió amargamente negando con la cabeza, ¿acaso no había vivido este discurso antes? Sintió como era soltado, viendo como las facciones y la mirada endurecida de Steve se relajaba un poco.

─No se alejen tanto─ dijo antes de girarse para volver a la casa ─Y Tony, sea quien sea esa persona yo no lo soy.

Bien, eso fue suficiente drama para Stark por el momento. Suspiró rodando los ojos por las caras de Wanda y Scott, se había encariñado un poco con ese par y eso no era buena idea, como tampoco lo era el confundir al Steve que él conocía con este que apenas y habló durante estos días.

Estaba comportándose como un idiota y lo sabía. No era culpa de nadie que estuviera superado por la situación, aunque agradecería que no lo apartaras y le dieran un poco de información ya que si iba a estar en este lugar por un tiempo al menos necesitaba tener todas las fichas tiradas sobre la mesa.

─Wow… eso fue tenso─ rompió el silencio Scott llamando su atención ─Creí que iba a golpearte y arrastrarte de vuelta por el bosque.

─Si, bueno, gracias por la ayuda hombre. ¿Por qué me seguiste?─ Bufó al ver que la respuesta a su pregunta fue un simple encogimiento de hombros ─Ok, volvamos antes de que musculitos regrese.

─¿Estás seguro? Podemos quedarnos un poco más aquí afuera─ ¿Ese tono en la voz de Wanda era por qué se preocupaba por él? Negó con la cabeza avanzando y soltando completamente el agarre de su mano para volver, ya calmado y con la mente fría. Ignoró la sensación de calidez en su pecho por el gesto de ese par, era extraño pero sinceramente gracias a ellos pudo guardar la calma en todo el maldito viaje a la maldita casa de Steve.

En el fondo sabía que no tendría que haberse enfadado por la negativa de Steve de incluirlo en el plan de Loki para detener a Anton Stark y Thor, que ni siquiera tendría que meterse en todo el problema de este universo… pero de alguna forma la exclusión en este lugar, en este equipo, le hizo recordar su maldita pela con el Capitán y los demás.

Miró a su alrededor y apuró sus pasos al recordar al Minotauro, tal vez no era buena idea salir sin nada para defenderse al bosque y más siendo de noche, pero luego de "acampar" durante las anteriores noches constatando que todo esto no era tan malo y que hasta logró dormir sin problemas bajó la guardia. No quería acostumbrarse a esto, el no pertenecía a este lugar.

Suspiró cuando al acercarse a la casa se encontró con Loki en la entrada esperándolos, con una sonrisa y un cuervo en su hombro que lo observaba fijamente haciendo que caminara más lento al notar que el ave negra tenía una mirada casi… ¿humana?

***xxx***

Hola! aquí el nuevo capítulo, donde les di un vistazo de lo que está pasando en el MCU. ¿Creen qué Tony accederá a ser parte del el "equipo" de este universo o evitará todo a toda costa a la espera de que Wanda se recupere para que lo envíe de vuelta a su universo?

¿Tienen algún pedido? Soy todo oídos, o ojos porque en teoría los leería jaja

Gracias por animarse a leer este fic y muchísimas gracias a los que comentan! Besos! =)


	7. Capítulo 6

Steve iba a morir, la mirada del asgardiano que tenía en frente se lo decía y la verdad era que le importaba muy poco morir en manos del idiota que lo miraba con rabia a punto de explotar en su contra.

Estaba magullado, adolorido y más que nada cansado, pero no por acabar de recibir una paliza sino que el vivir entre personas que lo menospreciaban por su procedencia dejándole bien claro que no pertenecía a ellos era realmente algo agotador.

Extrañaba a las Valkirias, el tiempo que estuvo al cuidado de las guerreras fue duro pero grato a la vez. Le enseñaron a pelear, lo entrenaron desde el primer día en el que ellas lo acogieron junto a un grupo de niños de distintos lugares hasta el último en el que según sus normas no podían seguir manteniéndolo, ya no era un niño. Era un joven hombre destinado a ser parte de las filas de los guerreros de Asdgar.

Pero su destino al parecer no se cumpliría ya que había molestado a más de uno de los jóvenes guerreros al demostrar que a pesar de ser más bajo y débil lograba derribar a sus contrincantes haciendo que sus maestros lo ascendieran de nivel para luchar con jóvenes más grandes. Entre ellos el que ahora estaba frente a él con claras intenciones de acabar con su existencia.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, la razón era algo absurda. Durante las prácticas, viendo que Steve estaba en el suelo bajó la guardia riendo y burlándose del enano sin esperar que volviera a levantarse para desestabilizarlo y hacerlo caer, logrando en el acto que su mano se doblara dolorosamente. Steve le había roto la mano y todos los presentes se burlaron del joven prospecto de guerrero por haber sido dañado por un simple midgardiano.

Steve bufó ayudándose de la pared para ponerse de pie sin mostrarse intimidado por el hecho de que su atacante le ganaba por más de una cabeza de altura o que fuera macizo como todo guerrero adgardiano, ni siquiera por la espada que seguramente lo atravesaría en cualquier momento.

Iba a morir, lo aceptaba, pero eso no significaba que lo haría sumisamente.

Ya no tenía fuerzas y se encontraba en desventaja por muchas razones, así que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era demostrar su desprecio escupiéndole en la cara antes de mirarlo fijamente, sin demostrar un ápice de temor.

No cerró los ojos cuando la espada se alzó dispuesta para acabar con su vida, no tembló o suplicó. Solo mantuvo su postura lo más derecha posible, esperando el golpe mortal que nunca llegó.

Una voz potente y autoritaria había dado la orden de parar al joven, quien palidecido al instante guardó su arma girándose para ver al deño de dicha voz. Y fue ahí cuando lo vio por primera vez, sin tener la menor idea de quién se trataba. Imponente y vestido con su armadura.

Estaba un tanto aturdido ya que una vez bajada la adrenalina el dolor se hizo más presente haciendo que no prestara demasiada atención a lo que se decía a su alrededor, ni siquiera se percató de cuando el joven que antes intentó matarlo salió corriendo ante la orden de irse que le dio el rubio.

─¿Estás bien pequeño?─ había preguntado amablemente el más alto sonriendo, como si el hombre cabreado que intimidaba con su sola presencia no huera sido él. Steve odiaba que le remarcaran que era más bajo que los demás, había recibido demasiados apodos desde que llegara a estas tierras como para pasar por alto alguna referencia hacia su altura, sin importar que ahora no fuera sacada a colación para ofenderlo y al parecer eso fue notado por el grandulón que ladeó el rostro mostrándose un poco confundido ─¿Cuántos años tienes?

─Doce─ respondió tajante y esperando que lo dejara solo para poder descansar, lo que no esperó fue que unas grandes manos le palmearan el rostro y sus brazos aparentemente en un intento de comprobar su estado.

─¡Pero mira que eres muy pequeño para tu edad!─ exclamó sin aparente burla en su tono ─¿Qué acaso no te dan de comer?

─¡Ya suéltame!─ gruñó y lo empujó con todas su fuerzas, las cuales no eran muchas y solo se vio libre de las manos del mayor porque este así lo quiso. El impulso anterior lo había hecho caer al suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared y mirando desde abajo al rubio que desde ahí parecía aun más grande. Viéndolo con más detenimiento, podía deducir que se trataba de alguien importante por su armadura pulcra y su porte, cosa extraña ya que no aparentaba más de veinte años, aunque recordaba que los asgardiando no envejecían como él y tal vez el hombre si era mucho más mayor de lo que aparentaba ─Déjame en paz, nadie pidió tu ayuda. Mastodonte.

─Pequeño impertinente, ¿Qué no sabes a quien le hablas?─ y ahora otra persona se hacía presente en su campo de visión. Un hombre joven, de cabello negro y ojos verdes que desbordaban sabiduría.

Y sus ropas finas que indicaban que era también alguien importante, tal vez de la realeza.

Steve pestañeó pensando en que definitivamente ahora estaba muerto, ofender a un noble guerrero no era algo que cualquiera haría y al parecer él lo había hecho por la mirada acusatoria del ojiverde.

─Déjalo, hermano, me recuerda mucho ti─ se rió el mayor alcanzando con su brazo al de pelo negro para acercarlo sonriendo. Sin mostrarse ofendido ─Mira que es igual de pequeño que cuando tenias su edad e igual de irritable al parecer. ¿Podría quedármelo?

Steve estaba a punto de maldecir en voz alta, él no era ningún objeto o mascota, pero el ojiverde abrió la boca de nuevo desasiéndose del abrazo de más grande.

─No seas torpe, sus ropas indican que el chico pertenece a la guardia y su altura es normal porque es midgardiano, no hay nada anormal en él─ informó atinando en su deducción haciendo que el rubio se desanimara y volviera a mirarlo con el rostro ladeado ─Debe ser parte de los huérfanos que son abandonados a su suerte y que las Valkirias recogen, no muchos como él son puestos en la guardia así que seguramente debe ser un buen prospecto.

─¿Quieres venir con nosotros?─ preguntó ignorando la explicación del otro hombre, quien se quejó por ese "nosotros", viendo a Steve sonriendo amablemente ─Te puedo sacar de ese lugar, mantenerte en el palacio y no tendrás que luchar más.

─No─ respondió poniéndose de pie, recuperando la compostura y mirándolos desafiante. La sorpresa por su negativa era signo de que el rubio no estaba acostumbrado a recibir negativas ─No necesito su ayuda, seguiré mi entrenamiento como los demás. Así que no es necesario que adopte a una nueva mascota.

Estaba a punto de irse pero la mano en su hombro lo detuvo, haciendo que guardara cualquier reacción titubeante por la posibilidad de ser reprendido por hablarles de esa manera a personas que se notaba a leguas que eran nobles.

─¿Cuál es tu nombre?

─Steven─ su tono todavía era tajante, pero miraba cauteloso la reacción del rubio ante cualquier ataque por su forma de dirigirse a él.

─Steve─ sonrió soltando para que se fuera, aunque eso no pasó ya que sin poder evitarlo el más bajo frunció el ceño replicando de inmediato que su nombre era Steven y no Steve cosa que causó una risa en ambos desconocidos ─Pues yo te llamaré Steve, pequeño guerrero y si te arrepientes de rechazar mi oferta puedes ir al palacio. Solo di mi nombre y te aseguro que sabrán quien eres y te dejaran pasar.

─¿Y tu quién eres?─ bueno, Steve por dentro sentía que debía sentirse avergonzado por no saber quiénes era. Más por la sonrisa burlona del ojiverde y la carcajada del rubio ─No voy a arrepentirme.

─Yo espero que si─ se rió el rubio soltándolo ─Soy Thor, hijo de Odin…

─Y bla, bla, bla…─ lo interrumpió el ojiverde rodando los ojos antes de girarse ─Nos veremos pronto pequeño impertinente. Se más inteligente y no te metas en problemas innecesarios.

Steve tuvo la decencia de quedarse sin palabras mientras veía la silueta del oji-verde alejarse. Había llamado al príncipe de Asdgar, al hijo de Odin, al heredero del trono… mastodonte.

─Tal vez luego de mi regreso valla a ver que tan buen prospecto eres, Steve─ le revolvió el pelo antes de ir detrás de su hermano.

Thor visitó el campo de entrenamiento para novatos a diario, mostrando sin disimulo su interés en él. Enseñándole de vez en cuando algunas técnicas o relatándole simplemente como era el estar en batalla, Steve no supo en que momento se volvió tan cercano a los príncipes de Asdgar. Loki lo solicitaba como compañía cuando no se encontraba entrenando y lo instruía en la historia del reino al cual juró proteger y los demás que los rodeaban, siempre diciendo que jamás dejaría su seguridad a manos de un idiota con músculos.

Resultó que sí fue un buen prospecto de soldado, sobresaliendo entre los guerreros hasta llegar a ser uno de los dos soldados más cercanos al Comandante Real con tan solo veinte años. Llegando a convertirse en su segundo en poco tiempo y demostrando en batalla que era tan buen estratega como soldado, llegando a compartir terreno con los Cuatro Grandes, los guerreros que acompañaban a Thor.

Su objetivo era luchar junto a su amigo, proteger al reino que se había convertido su hogar. Pero eso no sucedió, Odin decidió entregar el trono dándole el poder a Thor que lo hacía igual o más fuerte que el mismísimo padre de todo y entre los primeros mandatos de su nuevo rey estuvo la orden de destituir al comandante real que llevaba tantas décadas en aquel puesto para entregárselo a Steve.

Steve se encargaba de la seguridad de Asdgar, en especial la del palacio donde vivía la familia del Rey y no se le permitió salir en batalla a menos que Thor lo solicitara. Cosa que nunca pasó y no iba a mentir, odió el mandato de su amigo hasta el punto de tardar meses en volver a dirigirle la palabra con esa confianza y afecto que demostraba una vez que dejaban de lado los títulos. Lo sintió más como un castigo cuando Thor lo bendijo para dotarlo de más fuerza de la que un hombre proveniente de Midgar debería tener, dándole también la lonjetividad que tendría un asdgardiano. Lo consideró como una condena, llevaría décadas resguardado en Adsgar, desperdiciando años de esfuerzo y entrenamiento porque sabía, algo le decía, que Thor jamás solicitaría su ayuda en batalla.

E insistió, por meses intentó hacer que su amigo entendiera que él no estaba hecho para vivir lejos del verdadero peligro. Pero con toda la sutileza posible lo único que recibió fue una negativa tras otra y el pedido de dar el tema por zanjado.

─Protege lo que ama─ dijo una vez Loki mientras leía un libro de sus ancestros ─De ahí que yo tampoco haya tocado jamás un campo de batalla cuando él se reveló como un guerrero, que nadie se atreva a decir en voz alta lo que piensan de mi. Aunque yo no tengo en mi espíritu esa necesidad de pelear como lo tienes tu, así que supongo que no entiendo porque estas tan abatido.

─Yo no necesito ser protegido─ replicó ofendido por la insinuación, sabiendo que en el fondo era cierto que el pensar de Thor fuera aquel.

─No, no lo necesitas─ afirmó Loki apartando la vista de su libro para mirarlo fijamente, con aquella mirada que parecía leer a través de las almas ─Y ese es el problema.

Loki siempre con sus intrigas, confundiendo a la gente y ganándose el desprecio de más de uno en el reino por su forma de ser. Pero Steve lo quería aun con sus mañas, lo mantenía vigilado de buena gana a pesar que ese no era el destino que tenía pensado para él. Nuevo destino al cual se acopló por fin luego de tres años, aceptando que era necesitado como guardia de la familia real y nada más.

Hasta que por alguna razón Thor decidió cometer aquella injusticia contra aquel reino que llevaba en paz con Asdgar por décadas, atacándolos sin previo aviso y destruyéndolo casi por completo.

" _Era necesario, algún día entenderás"_

***z(*o*)z***

No, jamás entendería.

Abrió los ojos escuchando el sonido de su respiración agitada y sintiendo el sudor en las palmas de sus manos. Hace tiempo que no soñaba de esa forma, había logrado bloquear cualquier recuerdo para hacer más levadera su nueva vida y su nuevo objetivo. El cual iba en contra de aquel que por tantos años consideró un amigo como ningún otro.

Definitivamente no deseaba recordar aquella desastrosa semana en la que todo se volvió un caos y en la cual si no hubiera sido por Nesha aun estaría ahí, resguardado junto a Loki en la prisión secreta del palacio. Decidido en que lo mejor era no retomar el sueño, por miedo a rememorar aquella espantosa semana en su calabozo, se levantó de su cama para salir de su cuarto y bajar las escaleras.

No le sorprendió encontrar a Loki despierto, viendo a los tres _invitados_ que había traído de su último viaje. Todavía le intrigaba un poco la forma en la que el castaño lo miraba, era como si le reprochara algo, como si lo acusara de traidor.

─Tu nuevo amiguito no podía dormir y no dejaba que los demás lo hicieran tampoco, quedó bastante alterado cuando Hugin se posó en su hombro y le murmuró algo. Tuve que usar un poco de magia, que no tengo, para que su mente se dispersara y lograra conciliar el sueño.

─No tienes que asustarlo si pretendes que te ayude─ le recriminó sabiendo que Loki amaba molestar y gastarle bromas a los demás, seguro de que presentía que un cuervo que podía hablar causaría algún impacto en el castaño ─¿Cómo alguien como él puede sernos de ayuda?

─Jamás subestimes a nadie, pensé que tú en especial sabrías eso─ le sonrió estirando los brazos ─Entré en su mente lo suficiente como para saber que tiene habilidades, puede ser capaz de trabajar con los enanos de Svartalfheim.

─Hay algo más─ afirmó Steve notando la sonrisa de Loli mientras veía dormir a Tony.

─Si, lo hay─ confirmó viéndolo a la cara, sin intención de alargar más la charla nocturna que estaban teniendo ─¿Quieres que calme tu mente para que logres dormir?

─No y no deberías gastar tu energía en cosas como estas─ lo último que quería era tener a Loki en su cabeza, había algunas cosas que el pelinegro no debía saber. Aunque seguramente ya sabía, de alguna forma siempre revelaba los secretos de todos ─Ve a descansar.

Loki solo le sonrió sin aparente intención de hacerle caso. Miró fijamente el pecho de Tony con un poco de curiosidad, una tenue luz iluminaba un poco la pequeña sala. Era curioso que esa lamparita lo mantuviera con vida.

─Steve…─ escuchó el murmullo de la voz del castaño antes de fruncir el ceño y girarse para quedar de costado, apretando de repente las sabanas. Supo de inmediato que no se refería a él, sino a el otro Steve con el cual según entendía tuvo algún tipo de pelea. Cuando Loki suspiró supo que no era la primera vez en la noche que pasaba.

─Al parecer entre más estresado está más pesadillas tiene, es la quinta vez que despejo su mente─ suspiró acercándose y viendo como de repente Tony se quejaba entre sueños.

─Shhh… tranquilo─ murmuró adelantándose a Loki al arrodillarse y pasar su mano por la cabeza del castaño. Y como si su voz fuera un tranquilizante los quejidos cesaron y el ceño de Tony se relajó.

Sabía que no era a quien él pedía en sueños, pero no le importaba si eso lo tranquilizaba. Él no pretendía volver a dormir así que no le causaba ninguna molestia "ayudar" al castaño a hacerlo si solo necesitaba de su voz.

─Si ambos se lo permiten podrían ayudarse mutuamente, sanar juntos─ escuchó la voz de Loki a su espalda, no le contestó y pronto los pasos alejándose le indicaron que lo había dejado amparando el sueño de Stark.

Acarició nuevamente la cabeza del castaño antes de hacerse lugar a su lado para recostarse, recibiendo casi de inmediato un abrazo de Tony quien murmuraba dormido apretujándolo más. No prestó atención a sus palabras, después de todo no estaban dirigidas a él.

***c(=.=)/***

Hola! Este capítulo fue más para que conocieran un poco más a este otro Steve y cómo fue que terminó en Asdgar o volviéndose tan cercano a los hermanos macana já

**Hugin y Munin son los cuervos de Odin, pensamiento y memoria. Luego se explicará bien porque estos están con Loki.

Bueno, espero que sigan animándose a leer este fic =)

Gracias por leer y comentar a: Hana Usagi (me encantó tu comentario XD ), Renesmee Black Cullen1096(Sí, mcu Steve se merece sufrir! Ya sabrás bien porque Loki lo quiere de su lado), Askarsha (que bueno que te animaras a leer y que te gustara, espero que siga gustándote lo que sigue) y IauraMonserratStark (el momento Stony mcu tardará, pero el otro está cerca já) =D

Besos!


	8. Capítulo 7

Tony nunca fue una persona pudorosa y que se avergonzara con facilidad era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, pero al despertar en los brazos de un muy dormido Steve con la mirada de las dos personas que en los últimos días se convirtieron en sus sombras lo hacía sentir un tanto incomodo.

─Maldita sea que tiene el sueño pesado…

Llevaba un rato despierto, pero el hombre que lo apretujaba como si de un niño con su peluche preferido para dormir se tratara no lo dejaba levantarse e ir al baño, porque fue el llamado de la naturaleza lo que lo hizo despertar más temprano de lo habitual ya que desde que se instaló en la sala con Wanda y Scott ocurrió algo que desde hace mucho no ocurría. Dormía durante toda la noche sin recordar sí tuvo o no alguna pesadilla y por lo descansado que amanecía podía deducir que realmente no había malos sueños en las últimas noches.

Quién diría que para lograr tener un buen sueño debería de viajar a otra dimensión, dormir en medio de un bosque que alberga criaturas míticas y específicamente en el piso de una choza (la cabaña no era una choza pero le daba más dramatismo a sus conjeturas) junto a dos versiones de personas que conocía en su mundo.

─Tiene dificultades para dormir, al igual que tú─ la voz de Loki los sorprendió a los tres, no habían escuchado al pelinegro acercarse hasta que habló a pocos pasos de distancia. Tony lo dudó por cómo se removía en sus brazos y no era soltado, al contrario al parecer solo lograba quedar más atrapado ─Durante su viajecito junto con ustedes supongo que hizo guardia durante todas las noches, antes de eso seguro tampoco descansó y estas últimas noches estuvo junto a ti, porque sino tienes pesadillas. No me sorprende que haya quedado rendido anoche.

¿Copia de Steve era la razón por la cual durmió tan bien las últimas noches?

Las sorpresas no acababan en éste otro mundo. Un Thor malvado aliado con su "yo" villano, el fin del mundo a la vuelta de la esquina aparentemente por el hijo con forma de serpiente de un Loki bueno, etc., etc… sí, en realidad no debía de sorprenderle más nada.

─¿Eso significa que tengo que quedarme como su oso de peluche por mucho más tiempo?

No que fuera un desagradecido, pero la posición era, además de incomoda, un tanto contracturante. Quería esturar sus músculos e ignorar la sensación calidad de los brazos rodeándolo. Loki rodó los ojos antes de caminar sobre la cama improvisada de ellos y encaminarse hacia afuera.

Tony estaba por decirle algo, solo para distraerse de su posición cuando el agarre de Steve se aflojó rápidamente y por poco en el proceso no lo hizo rodar y terminar de cara contra las mantas. Se incorporó para mirarlo enojado por la forma en la que lo alejó y a punto de decirle que era un idiota, pero cerró la boca al verlo sentado y mirando hacia el frente parpadeando aparentemente perdido hasta que cerró los ojos.

Mientras mantuvo sus ojos cerrados al parecer contuvo el aire y luego llevó una de sus manos para frotarse la cara. Tony miró de reojo a Wanda y a Scott que observaba la escena en total silencio, sin mover un musculo. Los entendió, lo que le faltaba era que el rubio estuviera adormilado y no los reconociera. Mejor quedarse quieto por el momento.

Cuando notó que Steve movía los labios, aparentemente murmurando algo que no lograba escuchar decidió que ya le había dado el tiempo suficiente para que recobrara bien la conciencia.

─Hey grandulón… ¿dormiste bien?

El no recibir un puñetazo fue un alivio para Stark quien levantó una ceja expectante por la forma rara en la que se despertó la copia de Steve. ¿Pesadillas tal vez? Sea lo que sea que lo hizo despertar de esa forma no lo sabría porque en cuando miró a las tres personas que lo miraban fijamente se puso de pie y subió las escaleras sin decir nada.

─¡Buenos días para ti también!─ gritó y seguramente despertó a los que seguían durmiendo en la casa. Cuando sintió las miradas acusatorias de sus sombras los miró y suspiró exasperado ─¿Qué? Me usa como su maldito peluche y no es capaz de dar los buenos días.

─No se veía bien─ Scott bostezó mirando hacia las escaleras ─deberías ir a ver si está bien.

─¿Yo?

─Él estuvo junto a ti cuando comenzabas a tener pesadillas.

─¡¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?!

─Sí, en nuestra primera noche aquí no te quedabas quieto mientras dormías, parecías sufrir mucho y Loki te calmaba pero fue Steve quien te hizo dormir como un bebé.

Tony los observó no sabiendo si enojarse o no con ese par. Esto de tenerlos todo el tiempo detrás de él lo estaba haciendo encariñarse más de lo recomendable y notar detalles que antes pasó por alto. Wanda aun tenía rasgos juveniles, tal vez más que la de su mundo, pareciera que aun contaba con algunas actitudes propias de alguien joven e inexperta. Siguiéndolo como si de un pollito se tratase al igual que Scott, que también al parecer era más joven del que conoció en su tierra.

─Muy bien, iré a ver a mi somnífero humano. Ustedes recogen todo.

Lo bueno de tenerlos junto a él era que escuchaban atentamente sus monólogos sin juzgarlo por las cosas que hizo, ya que tenía que aprovechar que aunque quisieran no podían vender a la prensa lo que él les dejara saber. Y también que si les pedía algo lo hacían sin problema alguno, como ahora que recogían la cama improvisada que hacían cada noche para los tres.

Mientras subía las escaleras se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de cuál era el cuarto de Steve, no había muchos pero no deseaba tener la mala suerte de entrar en el de una Natasha con el carácter más agrio que la arañita de su mundo. Nesha parecía odiar hasta al aire que respiraba, fue con la que casi no cruzó palabra alguna desde que se instaló aquí.

Y Bruce era muy amable y hospitalario, pero no era como su Brucie. Maldición, como extrañaba sus charlas en el laboratorio con Banner, el maldito cuando se trataba de ciencia hablaba hasta por los codos dejando de lado sus inhibiciones. Sonrió un tanto melancólico recordando que Bruce los dejó luego de lo de Ultrón.

─¿Buscas a Steve?─ y hablando de Roma.

─Buen día, emm… sí.

─Ese es el cuarto de Nesha, no te aconsejó entrar sin su permiso─ le sonrió y Tony se alejó de la puerta que Bruce le señalaba un poco más rápido de lo que debía. Realmente parecía que esa mujer esperaba que él cometiera algo que justificara el matarlo ─El de Steve y Sam es ese, este de aquí es mío y de Loki.

─Gracias─ asintió viendo que vestía un pantalón oscuro menos suelto a la vez que una camisa clara menos holgada de lo que acostumbraba a usar y el bolso tampoco lo pasó por alto. Bruce se dio cuenta de sus observaciones y volvió a sonreírle amistoso.

─Tengo que ir por unas yerbas medicinales que debían de llegar hoy al pueblo. Si tengo suerte no tendré que ir hasta la ciudad, realmente no me agrada las multitudes.

─Entonces debe ser una tortura el tenernos a todos aquí.

─Oh no, me refiero que odio caminar entre tanta gente y más en la ciudad. A pesar que los asaltantes disminuyeron en el último tiempo es fácil que te roben cuando caminas entre tantas personas. El tenerlos en casa es agradable, es bueno tener a alguien cuando vives en un bosque.

¿Por qué si le gustaba el no estar solo vivía en medio de un bosque alejado de todo?

Saludó a Bruce dejándolo partir sin ningún interrogatorio y se encaminó hacia el cuarto de Steve. Abrió la puerta que le indicaron antes sin tocar, ya había visto al rubio totalmente desnudo y al parecer dormía con él también así que no había nada que no hubiera visto antes. Excepto a Sam durmiendo a pierna suelta con los ojos entreabiertos, roncando, con un hilo de baba que salía de su boca hasta un pequeño charquito en su almohada… Dios, esa era una imagen para el olvido.

Desvió su mirada de _eso_ y se encontró con la copia de Steve ya vestido y aparentemente preparado para comenzar su día. El rubio ni se inmutó por su presencia y siguió buscando algo en un pequeño baúl.

─Bien, ahora entiendo porque tienes pesadillos. Si despertara con esa imagen todos los días también las tendría─ intentó bromear pero al parecer el rubio no estaba para chistes esta mañana ─¿Mal sueño? Parecías un tanto perdido cuando despertaste.

─¿Con qué sueñas? Se con quien pero no se porque te perturba tanto.

─¿Con qué sueñas tu?─ No le contaría sus pesadillas a la copia de la persona que las causaba y por la mirada que recibió la respuesta del rubio era clara. Él tampoco le contaría sus pesadillas. Rodó los ojos dispuesto a ir con los "polluelos" para ver que haría hoy ya que el equito de este lugar no lo incluían en sus cosas y solo le quedaba buscar en que ocuparse junto a Wanda y Scott.

Fue una mala idea subir, no debió acercarse a este Steve. Ni al otro tampoco.

─Me sigues mirando como si te hubiera hecho algo malo, hasta donde sé te salvé de ser comida de Minotauro y te di un lugar donde quedarte hasta que la bruja te devuelva a tu mundo─ Tony se cruzó de brazos y bufó por el recordatorio. Tenía que sentirse agradecido con éste Steve, pero era difícil cuando tenía la misma cara que el supuesto amigo que lo traicionó, que le clavó el escudo en el reactor lo suficientemente duro para que su traje no recibiera energía de él. Unos centímetros más y podría haberlo matado ─. Tienes que dejar de compararme, de compararnos a todos.

Lo estaba haciendo, los veía como si fueran en realidad _ellos,_ pero no lo eran. ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarse justamente con versiones de ellos? El universo lo odiaba, bueno, tal vez no tanto porque definitivamente hubiera sido peor si se encontraba con una versión de este mundo del Zombie que mató a sus padres.

─Te interesa nuestro mundo, haces como si no pero veo que te preocupa. Loki cree que puedes ser de ayuda.

─Pero tú no─ concluyó Tony mirándolo a los ojos. La mirada era distinta a la que recordaba de Steve, el color era idéntico pero la forma e intensidad era otra cosa. Su actitud con él era inmadura, compararlos y culparlo por una traición que no hizo era injusto. Eso ya lo había pensado antes, pero ahora parecía que de verdad podía recapacitarlo en serio ─Se que sin mi traje no puedo ser de ayuda, pero me encariñé con esos dos y no puedo irme sabiendo que tal vez su mundo se destruya.

No era su mundo y tampoco pretendía quedarse. Tenía su vida (aunque actualmente no estaba en uno de sus mejores momentos) y desaparecer, por muy tentador que fuera, no estaba en sus planes. No era un cobarde, tampoco débil, él era Iron Man por mucho más que su armadura. Volvería y se levantaría nuevamente ante todo.

No podía taparse los ojos y pretender que el mundo de sus dos conocidos y casi amigos no estaban corriendo un riesgo. Los mangoneaba y se quejaba cuando lo seguían como si fueran trillizos inseparables, pero apreciaba su compañía.

─Quiero ayudar, lo queramos o no ya estoy metido en esto y no pienso irme hasta se solucione.

Al diablo con este Steve si no lo aceptaba en su grupito.

─Las casualidades no existen, que te encontrara no lo fue...─ Tony levantó una ceja por el murmulló de Steve, él tampoco creía en las casualidades pero al parecer lo dicho no fue exactamente por la manera en la que se conocieron sino más bien un recuerdo por la mirada del rubio.

─Steve─ lo nombró sintiéndose más liviano por alguna razón al decirlo sin pensar en el de su tierra ─Tú serás Steve y él Rogers para no confundirlos más.

Dicho eso recibió una sonrisa de parte de Steve antes de que estirara su mano para un apretón como un verdadero inicio. Una presentación.

 _O por favor… éste maldito también tiene una perfecta sonrisa_.

─¿Estás consciente de en qué te estás metiendo verdad?─ la fuerza con la que apretaba su mano fue un poco más fuerte cuando hizo la pregunta.

─Bueno, si por fin me contaran _todo_ estaría más que consciente─ le sonrió irónico sin intentar alejar su mano a pesar de que le dolía, ¿lo estaba midiendo? ¿Ver si retrocedía? _maldito idiota_.

Cuando su mano fue soltada reprimió las ganas de frotarla para aliviar el dolor. La anterior sonrisa de Steve se esfumó y su expresión se volvió seria y su mirada también se endureció. Era hora de ser parte de éste equipo.

Asgard / Palacio

Los pasos de las damas que debían de vigilarla se escuchaban a través de la puerta. Sabía que no era correcto el escapar de las mujeres que tanto la cuidaban y educaban, pero es que ella quería que la escucharan, que su padre entendiera que necesitaba a su madre.

Jane no salía de su alcoba, no recodaba si alguna vez ella la sostuvo en sus brazos o le cantó como su abuela Frigga. Su madre solo se mantenía en aquel cuarto con la mirada triste y derrotada desde que podía recordar.

Por eso quería que su padre la escuchara, porque según las damas él siendo el Rey tenia la autoridad suprema para pedir, ordenar o hacer lo que quisiera. Y si él le pedía a su madre que la amara, entonces Jane saldría de ese estado en el que se encontraba y la vería como las demás madres miran a sus hijos. Así que por esa razón decidió entrar en el cuarto prohibido, las damas no se atreverían a entrar al igual que los guardias y luego de registrar todo el palacio su padre, el único que ingresaba a este salón infestado de libros y con una pequeña fuente en el centro, vendría a verificar que su hija estuviera aquí y ella podría por fin hablarle.

Las damas siempre le decían que como Rey estaba demasiado ocupado para ocuparse de ella y su abuela siempre le repetía que sus padres la amaban. Torrun con apenas tres años de edad lo dudaba.

Thor le acariciaba la cabeza en aquellas escasas veces en la que se encontraban. Pero no le hablaba y su mirada era extraña, como si anhelara acercara pero a la vez temiera el hacerlo. ¿Acaso hizo algo malo? ¿Ella tenía algo que causara el rechazo de sus padres?

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo esperando sentada en uno de los bancos del gran salón, inspeccionando algunos libros sin reconocer muchas palabras o revisando por si encontraba algún tesoro escondido en los rincones. Pero cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron dándole paso a su padre se tensó y encogió pensando en que tal vez su idea habría sido algo malo. Aunque lejos de ver una mirada molesta o preocupada en Thor, vio una de sorpresa.

─¿Torrun? ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que este lugar está prohibido.

─Me escapé─ susurró sintiendo sus ojos arder, su padre ni siquiera la estaba buscando y tal vez sus damas ni se preocuparon en dar aviso de su desaparición.

El suspiró de Thor la hizo volver a mirarlo, seguía sin verse molesto aun con su confesión. Lo vio acercarse y ver los libros que antes ella inspeccionó sin entender que era lo que tenían escritos y presenció algo que antes nunca presenció. Su padre sonreía, pero no era una sonrisa feliz como a las que ella acostumbraba a ver en las damas cuando reían o hablaban animadas, era una sonrisa triste.

─¿Por qué escapaste Torrun?─ la pregunta fue dicha apaciblemente mientras tomaba los libros y los colocaba en sus sitios.

─Quería hablar contigo, pedirte algo─ contestó sintiendo la oportunidad de lograr su cometido ─Padre, quiero que le ordenes a mi madre que me ame.

Lo deseaba tanto y él era el único que podía cumplir su deseo. Thor la miró nuevamente y en silencio se acercó a ella para acariciar sus rubios cabellos.

─Nadie puede obligar a nadie a amar…─ y así de fácil sus esperanzas se esfumaron y se largó a llorar. Sus damas siempre la reprendieron cuando sentía ganas de hacerlo, pero ahora no podía contenerse, su madre no la amaba y su padre no podía hacer que lo hiciera. Su llanto desesperado no la hizo consciente de cuando fue alzada hasta que se cansó de llorar sintiéndose sostenida por los fuertes brazos de su padre.

─Tu no amas a mi madre─ era una afirmación y escuchó la confirmación de ello de parte de su padre ─… por eso tampoco me amas a mí.

─Tu eres mi mayor tesoro, Torrun─ Eso la hizo levantar la vista y mirar sus ojos ─Lamento el no demostrarlo, pero no dudes de mi amor por ti.

─¿Por qué no amas a mi madre?

─Porque mi corazón ama de esa forma a alguien más─ y otra vez esa sonrisa triste apareció y se animó a elevar su mano para acariciar el rostro barbudo de su padre ─, pero como te dije antes, no se puede obligar a nadie a amar.

Torrun pensó que eso era injusto.

─Te doy el permiso para que entres a este salón cuando quieras si prometes cuidarlo─ su corazón latió más rápido emocionado de repente, este era el lugar prohibido al que solo su padre podía entrar ─. Este lugar era el preferido de mi hermano, pasaba horas aquí y se molestaba mucho si tocaba sus libros.

 _¿Hermano?_

─¿Por qué no lo conozco?

─Loki decidió partir por un tiempo, pero volverá y se conocerán.

─¿Y cuándo será eso?

─Pronto, pronto haré que regresen. Ya va siendo hora de que los haga volver─ Captó que no solo se refería a su tío Loki, pero decidió no preguntar más. Disfrutar la calidez de los brazos de su padre y de su voz mientras le relataba sobre su hermano. Torrun sonrió emocionada, tal vez no consiguió que su padre concediera su deseo, pero descubrió que al menos él si la amaba y que al parecer pronto conocería a su tío.


	9. Capítulo 8

Besar el piso había cobrado significado para Tony en las últimas tres horas. No recordaba el haber sido llevado al suelo tantas veces seguidas durante un entrenamiento jamás. Happy siempre era medido a pesar de sus amenazas de ponerse serio y Natasha disfrutaba golpearlo un poco pero no le hacía daño realmente.

Nesha por el contrario…

─Entendí preciosa, eres toda una gran guerrera. Tiempo fuera, dame un respiro─ si le quedaba alguna duda de que no era del agrado de la versión de la Natasha de su mundo ahora lo había confirmado al recibir un puñetazo en su sien que lo llevó a enterrar su rostro contra el césped y terminar con el gusto desagradable de su propia sangre mesclada con la tierra y pasto.

Era un milagro que su nariz no se hubiera roto con todas las veces que impactó de esta forma, aunque si estaba sangrando junto con sus labios.

─El enemigo no te dará un respiro, _Stark._

Y la forma en la que lo nombraba. El odio se podía palpar en el aire cuando decía su apellido, ni siquiera intentó negociar con ella para que lo llamara "Tony" como los demás porque estaba seguro de que su pedido no sería bien recibido.

Se incorporó ayudado de sus codos para alejar su rostro del suelo y poder respirar bien, sentía su corazón ir demasiado rápido, el sudor empapar su remera suelta adhiriéndose a su cuerpo como si le hubiera arrojado un baldazo de agua. El reactor resplandecía atreves de la tela blanca haciendo que Tony hiciera una mueca, no había hecho esa maldita operación cuando debió hacerlo y aquí estaba más que claro que no podría tener una.

─Debes proteger tu pecho. Sería tan fácil matarte.

Instintivamente dirigió su mano hacia su reactor levantando la vista para encontrase con la mirada de Nesha. Ella no había sudado y hasta parecía que ningún cabello rojo se había salido de su sitio. Tony contuvo cualquier mueca cuando se volvió a poner de pie cuando vio la mirada con la que lo observaba, desafiándolo a ponerse de pie nuevamente a pesar de que era obvio que no ganaría la pelea.

Cuando logró estabilizarse sobre sus piernas le sonrió arrogante como si no sintiera su nariz palpitar al igual que otras partes de su cuerpo. Nesha por primera vez desde que lo sacó hace horas de su cama improvisada en la sala cuando apenas y el sol estaba saliendo lo observó atentamente.

Estudiándolo.

Tony levantó una ceja expectante.

Nesha terminó su aparente inspección afilando su mirada cuando lo vio a los ojos. Cruzada de brazos y levantando la barbilla volvió a abrir la boca.

─Tu postura no está mal, tienes una base para lograr defenderte, pero eso no bastará si te enfrentas a un asesino de Stark, mucho menos a un guardia Asgardiano.

─¿Algún consejo princesa guerrera?

No podía evitarlo, escuchaba una alarma insistente en su mente que él decía que no debía bromear con ella pero su boca hablaba antes de poder pensarlo bien antes. Por suerte no recibió un puñetazo o una patada esta vez.

─Si, mantente al margen.

Y así terminó su entrenamiento.

Tony no se sorprendió, ayer cuando Steve les informó a todos que él formaría parte de su grupito vio la disconformidad de la mujer. Aunque no abrió la boca para protestar, solo miró fijamente a Steve. Una disputa silenciosa entre los que llevaban la voz cantante en el lugar, una que luego arreglarían entre ellos dos a solas aparentemente.

Cuando la vio entrando en la casa dejó escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones mediante un fuerte suspiro. Se dejó caer con poca gracia hasta quedar recostado boca arriba en el césped, mirando el cielo limpio de cualquier nube. El día recién comenzaba y rogaba que llegara a su fin pronto para poder descansar de nuevo, no entrenaría nunca más con Nesha. La mujer tenía algunos problemas de ira que Tony no estaba dispuesto a tratar, al menos no cuando aparentemente él sería el saco de boxeo.

Pensó que había logrado un avance ayer cuando logró llegar a un acuerdo consigo mismo al no mezclar los problemas con las versiones de su mundo con estos. Pero al parecer eso no significaba que sería aceptado por todos.

─Hay que limpiarte y darte algo para el dolor─ Wanda estaba a su lado mirándolo preocupada. A su lado Scott bostezaba rascándole el estomago y resintiendo el estar despierto a tan tempranas horas.

─Creo que no le caemos bien a la Valquiria.

─¿No, enserio? Mira que no me había dado cuenta de eso Scott─ el sarcasmo era obvio pero al parecer el ojiverde no lo capto o eligió seguirle el juego porque le pregunto cómo no se había dado cuenta mostrando una expresión seria.

Se dejó curar por Wanda y tomó un mejunje asqueroso y con color verde musgo porque según la bruja eso aliviaría cualquier dolor que sintiera y bajaría la inflamación en de los lugares donde recibió el puño o una patada de Nesha. Wanda fue amable al prepararle el baño, diciendo que necesitaba limpiarse bien para que ella pudiera ponerle ungüento en las raspaduras y demás lugares golpeados.

Iba a tomar un baño cuando vio las cicatrices en sus brazos, no eran tan malas comparadas con las demás. No eres Iron Man y Tony Stark sin recibir ataques que te marquen. Pero las de sus brazos eran las más recientes, además de que no fueron producto de ningún ataque sino de un lapsus de nervioso durante un estado de ebriedad. Frunció el ceño al recordar vagamente ese momento, acababa de releer la carta de Rogers y mirar aquel teléfono.

 _Debí traerme algo que me sirviera en este mundo…_ pensó sacándose la parte superior de sus ropas. Quejándose por haber guardado esa carta y celular en sus bolsillos antes de descargar su ira, frustración y dolor por todo lo ocurrido contra su reflejo en aquel espejo. Aunque no era como si pudiera haber previsto que una niña-bruja de otro mundo que resultara ser una versión paralela de la Wanda de su mudo lo arrastrara por error a otro mundo donde no tuviera la tecnología necesaria para arreglárselas mejor.

" _Muy fuerte con esa_ _armadura_ _. Y_ _sin_ _ella dime, ¿Qué_ _eres tú_ _?"_

─Siempre fuste un imbécil Rogers, no sé por qué confié en ti.

Steve observaba a la figura femenina de Loki elegir frutas mientras coqueteaba descaradamente con el vendedor, un joven que aparentemente suplantaba al dueño habitual. Un joven inexperto que caería rápidamente por las artimañas de su amigo.

No era como si no tuvieran dinero para costear sus alimentos y demás pero Loki se divertía (realmente lo disfrutaba) al engatusar comerciantes, esposos, esposas... causar un poco de discordia entre parejas o entre comerciantes era su pasatiempo desde que llegaron a estas tierras y conocieron a Banner. Nunca terminaría de entender a Loki.

Pero más por costumbre que por obligación lo seguía cada vez que salía por su cuenta para protegerlo si fuera necesario. Esa fue su mayor función en sus últimos años en Asgard y no podía deshacerse de varias costumbres y recuerdo por más que quisiera.

─Mira mi botín de hoy─ y por supuesto que el pelinegro sonreía victorioso mientras mostraba las bolsas con frutas, pan y telas que consiguió con su _talento._

─De verdad que no te entiendo Loki, no es necesario utilizar esos métodos y trucos para conseguir lo que quieres─ solo obtuvo un bufido de respuesta mientras Loki sonreía viendo hacia más tiendas, en busca de algo que llamara su atención. Steve observó su vestuario, era algo habitual que cuando cambiara a su forma femenina utilizara ropa más que elegante y que ajustara en los lugares correctos para resaltar.

Loki jamás siguió su consejo de pasar desapercibidos.

Y hoy no era una excepción con el escote con el que contaba. Una vez, cuando aun era un mocoso, y lo había visto solo unas dos o tres veces mostrando esa forma no pudo evitar preguntarle si él había creado cada forma de su cuerpo femenino o si fue al azar y se conformaba. La respuesta que recibió fue una carcajada y una palabrería sobre que él era perfecto en cualquier forma o genero.

─Mi cara está más arriba grandote─ la risa de Loki lo hizo darse cuenta que se había quedado mirando su escote. Steve se rió negando con la cabeza, admitía que la versión femenina de su amigo era atractiva pero jamás miraría a Loki de otra forma o intentaría tocarlo.

─Sabes muy bien que no me gustas de ese modo, preciosa─ le sonrió haciendo que se acercara más a él al tomarlo de la cintura, haciendo que los interesados en acercarse a su amigo se alejaran.

Quería volver a la cabaña, no le agradaba dejar tanto tiempo a los nuevos. No cuando Bruce y Sam no se encontraban y Nesha quedaba a solas con aquellos tres.

─Oh… me rompes el corazón Steve. Pero entiendo─ Loki le siguió el juego mientras se alejaban ─. Entiendo que te gustan las figuras más masculinas.

Estaba por empujarlo pero se contuvo por las miradas curiosas a su alrededor. Para colmo Loki lo abrazó más y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla riendo por su incomodidad.

─Sabes que hay alguien en casa al que no le eres indiferente en ese sentido, ¿verdad? Aunque el enano todavía no se dé cuenta. Típico de los midgardianos de su clase, tan avispados en algunas cosas y tan despistados frente a lo obvio─ suspiró mirando al cielo ─Le rompieron el corazón pero prefiere ignorarlo perfectamente, tanto que me sorprende su capacidad para omitir algo así.

─¿Cuánto hurgaste en su mente?─ Steve aceptaba la naturaleza engañosa y hasta despectiva en algunos puntos de Loki, pero lo único que no aceptaba era que jugara con la mente de los demás. Que tomara sus recuerdos y secretos destinados a ser personales.

─Calmé unos malos sueños, algunos recuerdos y sentimientos suyos fluyeron hacia mí en el proceso. Sabes que desde que mi querida madre me castigó por negarme al capricho de destrucción masiva de su otro hijo mi magia debería de estar restringida, pero logré romper algunos sellos. Lo que no significa que pueda manejar completamente la poca magia que tengo a mi alcance.

─Solo cuando te conviene no sabes controlarla─ reprochó Steve, lo conocía bastante bien para saber que podía controlar la poca magia que le quedaba.

─¿No me crees? Bueno, accidentalmente podría haber hurgado en tu cabeza hace mucho tiempo…─ Steve paró sus pasos y lo miró seriamente, le ganaba en altura y con un cambio de postura mostraba que no era un tipo cualquiera. Todo gritaba en él que se trataba de un guerrero, uno con el cual debías pensar más de dos veces el molestarlo. Aunque no tuvo ningún efecto en el oji-verde ─Que suerte para ti que ese accidente no pasara.

Ya estaban bastante alejados de la muchedumbre. Loki lo soltó y siguió caminando a unos paso adelante.

─Pronto las cosas van a agitarse Steve. No solo necesitas que tus aliados estén trabajando juntos y en armonía, si tú no estás estable de nada sirve el tiempo que empleamos para idear nuestros planes. La muerte de mi hermano y el sacrificio del Halcon o la deshonra de Nesha habrán sido para nada.

─Lo sé, no necesito que me lo repitas cada vez que puedas─ Steve lo alcanzó dándole a entender con un gesto que le diera las bolsas, haciendo que Loki riera por el gesto ─Es hora que le demos la señal a nuestros espías, envía a Hugin y Munin. Tienen que saber que tenemos más aliados también.

─Los enanos de Evartalfheim no aceptaran un intruso a menos que me presente también. Ellos me conocen gracias a Odin, son fieles al padre de todo y me permitirán exponer nuestras razones para ir en contra de Thor. Sabes que ese idiota nunca se llevó bien con os duendes y enanos. Necesitamos armas fabricas en ese lugar para poder contra el Mjolnir.

Steve hizo una mueca, eso era algo que Thor sabía perfectamente y seguramente les esperaría una no muy grata sorpresa cuando fueran a Evartalfheim. Loki tendría que ir oculto bajo la única forma animal que había logrado controlar en el último tiempo, una serpiente. Los más desprotegidos en aquel lugar serian Tony y Scott.

─Hay que entrenarlos, tal vez no vayan a la batalla junto con nosotros pero necesitan estar preparados.

─Nesha piensa lo mismo, ¿no viste cómo entrenó a Tony esta mañana?

Steve se rió negando con la cabeza, olvidando que estaba un poco molesto con Loki.

─Tu solo concéntrate en la bruja, no controla sus poderes. Hablaré con Nesha, personalmente me encargaré de entrenar a Tony y Scott.

Había pensado en intervenir cuando vio como Nesha solo buscaba humillar al nuevo para que se largara, aunque no lo dijo con palabras él pudo leer bien su mirada cuando les anunció a todos que esas tres personas estarían de su lado, trabajando codo a codo con ellos.

Entendía la disconformidad de su amiga, corrían un riesgo al confiar en más personas de las que ya tenían para terminar con lo que debieron de acabar hace tres años. No podían equivocarse de nuevo.

─No fue tu culpa… o al menos no totalmente. Yo también dudé.─ escuchó la voz de Loki haciendo que se diera cuenta que estaba por perderse en sus pensamientos. Él pudo detenerlo en aquel entonces, pero había dudado, había decidió apelar al Thor que él conocía y arruinar el plan que Loki había formado junto con Balder. El resultado fue la muerte de Balder, la magia de Loki sellada y la pérdida de muchos aliados que estaban dispuestos a ir en contra de Stark gracias a Balder ─Y no quiero sonar repetitivo, pero de verdad necesitas calmar tu mente antes de que todo te explote en la cara Steve. Todos contamos contigo, no más errores.

Asintió con la cabeza y caminaron sin decir nada más de regreso a la cabaña de Bruce. Sam contaba con personas de confianza e influencia cerca de Anton y entre esas personas tenían a una muy valiosa. Tardaron pero lograron convencer a la mano derecha de Stark para que les diera información que jamás habían conseguido de otros espías. Traicionaría a Anton al igual que él y Loki traicionaron a Thor, pero era lo correcto. La destrucción de todo el mundo como lo conocían, la pérdida de vidas ya sean de enemigos o aliados era inaudita.

─¡Nesha! Ese seño fruncido asusta a los pobres animalitos del bosque─ Steve la observó, ella se encontraba cruzada de brazos. Esperándolo, claro que lo esperaba. Loki suspiró negando con la cabeza. Ellos eran los pilares de todo y siempre chocaban sus cabezas cuando uno tomaba una decisión o daba alguna instrucción ─Creo que me iré adelantando, quiero usar ropas más cómodas y comer algo. No se tarden o se asesinen, compórtense niños.

─Tres años Steve─ Nesha no espero a que Loki se alejara demasiado para comenzar ─tres años escondiéndonos, buscando aliados desde la clandestinidad como si fuéramos criminales. Soportando las historias deshonrosas que se dicen sobre nosotros, tantos años trabajando para formar una reputación y respeto tirados a la basura. ¿Y por qué? Aquel día escogí ignorar todo aunque sería marginada entre mis pares porque creí en que sería lo correcto. Balder tenía todo listo para derrocar a Thor, para enviar su ejército contra Stark y recuperar el cubo para entregárselo a Loki y que él hiciera su parte. ¡Y tú lo arruinaste! El resultado fueron estos últimos tres años, ahora mismo si vuelves a fallar el resultado será mucho peor. Miles de vidas dejaran de existir.

La postura de Nesha no había cambiado, sus miradas siguieron fijas en la contraria.

─¿Terminaste?─ el reclamo le dolía, sabía perfectamente que todo lo que ella dijo era cierto ─Si te preocupa que vuelva a flaquear, no tienes que hacerlo. No veré a mi amigo cuando esté frente a él. Es nuestro enemigo, punto. Estamos en esto no para recuperar nuestro honor y reputación sino que para salvar a nuestro mundo. Pero no podemos solos Nesha, lo sabes, tenemos huecos que deben llenarse. Los aliados con los que contamos no serán suficientes, necesitamos de más ayuda.

─Qué te hace pensar que él no es como Anton, después de todo es un espejo de Stark en otro mundo. ¿Qué te asegura que no nos traicionará? y aunque no lo hiciera, no está al nivel de la situación─ la rigidez en sus hombros y brazos se deshicieron cuando se acercó a él para colocar una mano en su hombro ─Cuando huimos de Asgard tu tomaste el lugar de Balder. Se lo debes Steve, no cometas un error que nos condene a todos. Los únicos que pueden acercarse a Thor cuando todo se ponga en marcha son Loki y tú.

─Y vamos a lograrlo, pero para llegar a ese punto necesitamos inmovilizar al ejercito y encontrar el cubo y la lanza. Necesitamos que todos estén en posición y sincronizados en cada punto. Necesitamos a la mayor cantidad de aliados posibles. Confía en mi Nesha, no volveré a fallar.

Con una pequeña sonrisa supo que contaba con la confianza de Nesha.

─No pienso perder mi tiempo entrenándolos.

─No pensaba pedírtelo de todos modos. Me encargaré personalmente de que no se vuelvan un estorbo.

─Los vigilaré, ante cualquier señal de que quieren traicionarnos…

─Yo mismo me encargaré si eso llega a pasar─ aseguró sin dudarlo, llegando a un acuerdo con Nesha. Dieron por terminada la conversación y estaban regresando a la cabaña cuando escucharon los aleteos de Hugin y Munin.

Tony miraba a Loki sonriendo. Debía ser interesante poder cambiar tu cuerpo para ser del genero contrario o hasta ser un animal a tu antojo.

─¿Es reales? ¿De verdad es real o es una ilusión?─ Scott lo miraba curioso, ya había preguntado aquello como tres veces pero aun así lo seguía haciendo y Tony no lo culpaba por ello. Pero la reacción de Wanda fue la que más le llamaba la atención, la muchacha se veía fascinada.

─Prueba la ilusión─ sonrió Loki alcanzando las manos de Scott para colocarlas en su pecho. Tony soltó una carcajada por la expresión de Wanda entre sorprendida y horrorizada mientras que Scott sin ningún pudor apretaba los senos que se encontraban en sus manos hasta que el mismo Loki le dio un manotazo para que se alejara ─¡No tan fuere idiota, qué nunca tocaste una mujer!

─¡Claro que sí! pero no a una que fuera hombre o un hombre-mujer o mujer-hombre…

Dejando el debate de Scott sobre la forma correcta de referirse a Loki en ese momento Tony lo empujó para colocarse frente al pelinegro sonriendo animado. Loki no parecía importarle que lo manosearan realmente.

─No son tan grandes, estoy seguro que si fuera yo tendría mejor cuerpo.

─¡Mi cuerpo es perfecto! ¡Tú serías una enana sin gracia!

Bien, él había atacado el ego de Loki pero eso no significaba que se quedaría cayado cuando al responderle atacaba su ego también.

─¡Mis tetas serían mejores y mi altura es perfecta!

─Yo creo que serías bajita y menudita Tony─ Scott volvió a entrar en la conversación viéndolo como si se lo imaginara y asintiendo en aprobación ante la imagen que proyectaba su cabeza. Wanda asintió ante l dicho estando desacuerdo.

─¿Menudita? ¡Despampanante es la palabra correcta cerebro de hormiga!─ Loki se carcajeaba burlonamente frente a él asegurándole que sería una enanita sin gracia mientras él seguía afirmando todo lo contrario.

Estaba tan relajado discutiendo y haciendo que Wanda se pusiera de su lado mientras Scott volvía a tocar los senos de Loki que ni se percataron que tenían a dos personas a pocos metros observándolos hasta que escuchó una voz familiar a su espalda haciendo que dejara de discutir.

─Ególatra, vanidoso… que gran aliado─ se tensó por lo que dijo Nesha. Sabía que no debía de demostrarle nada a nadie, pero era una mala costumbre que arraigaba desde hace tiempo.

Aunque su tensión se esfumó al ver una fugaz sonrisa en la mujer, además que notó que ella no estaba con aquella postura que usaba cuando él estaba cerca. Miró a Steve y supo a que se debía esa actitud, aparentemente ellos habían llegado a un acuerdo con respecto a ellos.

─Sigan discutiendo princesas─ se despidió Nesha de la escena dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

─¿Y tú qué crees Steve? Nuestro Stark se vería bien con un par de senos o te gusta tal y como está.

Para sorpresa de Tony se encontró siendo estudiado por la mirada de Steve haciendo que se cohibiera un poco. No podía evítalo, era tan idéntico a Rogers que no podía evitar pensar en que estaba siendo visto tan detalladamente por su Steve. Cuando los ojos azules se posaron en los suyos entrecerró los ojos. Ya podía imaginar los defectos que le remarcaría.

Su altura o su insuficiente habilidad de defensa personal comparada con él seguro seria remarcado por Steve. Rara vez escuchaba algo sobre su altura, solo los más cercanos le remarcaron eso y desde lo de Nueva York se ejercitaba logrando un cuerpo más definido y atlético. Cosa que hizo para mejorar y no depender de su traje, no por vanidoso. Pero aun así…

"¿Qué eres sin tu armadura?"

─Me gustas así, creo que estas bien tal y como estas Tony.

 _¿Qué?_

Parpadeó sin disimular que no esperaba escuchar eso. Luego de lo de Nueva York Rogers se había disculpado por haberlo desacreditado antes y luego con cada misión juntos o reunión le había demostrado que creía en que de verdad era todo lo contrario a lo que pensó en primera instancia, dándole seguridad y confianza. Pero luego de lo que pasó en Siberia cada buen trato y confianza que había dado se esfumó, todo se convirtió en una mentira ante sus ojos. Tony concluyó en que de verdad creía que no era nada sin su armadura y que además era un estúpido como para aferrarse a una carta y celular.

Pero ahora Steve, no su Steve, pero igualmente… Steve entre todas las personas le daba un cumplido, porque aquello fue un cumplido, ¿verdad?

Para rematar Steve notó que removió algo en él y le sonrió amable y hasta comprensivo antes de acercarse y revolverle el cabello para seguir por el mismo camino por el que fue Nesha antes. Lo odiaba, odiaba lo patético que se sentía por la calidez y alivio que sintió con un simple gesto como aquel de alguien que le recordaba a quien lo traicionó. No quería aferrarse nuevamente, entregar su confianza y mucho menos con alguien con el mismo rostro que Rogers.

Hola! perdón ayer iba a publicar pero llegué más tarde de lo planeado a mi casa y para colmo no tenia luz =/ Casi me electrocute un par de veces con la térmica y con los cables buscando el que se quemó y causó el corte en mi casa. Descubrí que mi vocación no es ser electricista, casi me dio un infarto cada vez que salían chispazos y me pateaba la electricidad. ¡Pero lo arreglé!

Volviendo al fanfic, al final no revise bien el capítulo pero no creo haber tenido horrores ortográficos importantes jaja XD (eso espero)

Se llegó a un aparente acuerdo de paz con la única integrante de la casa que estaba disconforme y arisca para el alivio de Tony jaja pero empezara su entrenamiento con Steve y por lo tanto se acercaran más. Mientras escribía lo que sigue después de este capítulo me acorde de algo que mi tía compartió por el facebook cuando su marido la dejo y bueno ja sin entrar en más detalles:

"Un clavo no saca otro clavo. Pero sí el clavo nuevo folla bien no sabes cómo ayuda."

Jajaja XD


End file.
